Dragon Heart
by KleptoKura
Summary: Yugi was just out playing hide and seek with his friends in till he's caught by the evil Pharaoh. Then somthing Dramatic changes him forever that could help some one dear to him in the future. YxA SxJ
1. Chapter 1

"Dragon Heart Chp 1-Hide and Seek"

By PuzzleShipping4Ever

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and sadly I never will

(Alright everybody this is my very first chap and ill redo it later the other chapters are long and get better so just read on)

* * *

Yugi got up and groaned it was still very early in the morning and was quiet chilly compared to the usual Egyptian day heat. The town was quiet and peaceful he slowly crawled out of bed his feet hit the cold floor and he shivered slightly the touch. He slowly walked in the sitting area and ate some bread. He was feeling quiet bored so decided to go into the town square in till his friends arrived.

He arrived at the square looking around at the few merchants in the streets getting ready for a busy day of selling fruits or other wares. "Boy _I wish it was peaceful like this everyday_" the first to arrive was Ryou he was the kinda shy type he had white hair and Harley ever mad but when he does it really does make you feel guilty."Hey Yugi your up early." He commented Yugi only smiled. "couldn't sleep."

They sat and chatted in till Joey and Malik came and greeted them. "Hey guys what are we gona play today?" said Joey. "How about tag?" Ryou suggested "Nah let's play Hide in seek" said Malik. . Yugi brightened up at the mention of his favorite game." Aww come on you know Yugi is like the master at this game we will all lose." Whined Ryou . "You know Ryou you may be incredible cute when you pout but we going to play hide and seek!" Yugi said

Yugi jumped up and ran toward the edge of the desert his heart pounding with adrenaline he stop at one of his favorite hiding spots. It was behind a giant rock. "_It will be awhile before they find me_" So Yugi just relaxed and waited.

Yugi drifted off into his little world dreaming of at living at the palace. He didn't notice the people approaching the rock. He was so out of it they he didn't notice any talking either. "you will pay the rest of what you owe me" a stranger in dark robes hissed " only after you finish that damn village of thieves" hissed the pharaoh." I want you to make sure that every single person is dead" continues the pharaoh."Even the woman and children?" said the robed man " I don't care just make sure their dead" said the pharaoh

Yugi had heard the last part of that conversation and was now trying to stay as quiet as possible. Everyone knew that Pharaoh was the cruelest person there ever was and Yugi did not want to get caught. "Oh_ Ra please if you love me then don't let him find me"_ When Yugi looked up he saw that the pharaoh was staring right at him. If looks could kill shot through Yugi mind. "I see that we have a little ease dropper." That being said a large blunt object hit Yugi on the head and everything went black.

* * *

Wasn't that exciting what will happen to poor little Yugi now that the Evil Pharaoh has caught him.Evil Grin I don't know maybe you guys will just have to wait in till the next chapter. Well I do hope you all enjoyed it! PS4E out!


	2. new Friends

* * *

Ok this chapter is finally done cheers I put more effort in this chapter then I did with L&D as some of you might notice. Well that's because I actually like this one better. Any way I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

YK- Aren't you forgetting something Hikari?

Kaigara- what would that be yami?

YK- sighs I'll do it, Kaigara does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters she does however own the plot

Kaigara- oh yes the disclaimer thank you yami

YK- no problem Hikari

Kaigara- I would like to thank all the ppl who have reviewed in this fic and L&D but some special thanks I would like to go to is yugixyamiyaoilover for frankly not giving up on me when I disappeared this chapter for you!

* * *

Yugi got up and looked around he was in a small cell and a very old rusty cell. Looking around he found nothing. Not even some scraps of food to chew. I wonder where I am right now….I'm in a cell duh but am I in the palace cells or somewhere else. As seeming to answer his thoughts that's when the guards started to talk.

"So the little pipsqueak up". I wander what you did to get thrown in here". "Don't see how much a threat you are seeing how weak you look." Yugi sat there seeming bored he was used to it. Before he befriended Joey and tea he was bullied daily verbally and mentally. He got bruises on bruises and tortured mentally in till he learned to ignore them seeing how most of they said wasn't true.

The guards seeming to finally realize there little prisoner wasn't really paying attention to a word they said was starting to irritate them. "Hey runt didn't ya parents ever tell ya to listen to ya elders" Yugi being miles away didn't hear a word. "Alights that's it "Yugi starting to panic now that he realized what they were doing. They dragged him out of the cell and started to beat him.

Yugi being in much pain started to feel a strange feeling begun to come from within him somewhere it was a warm and powerful feeling. The guards sensing something strange about their captive they backed away.

Before there eyes Yugi was surrounded by a golden light began to transform and the next thing they knew they saw a dragon before them a beautiful black dragon with scales that seemingly shimmered a crimson color eyes were a bright amethyst, a long tail and claws sharper than any knives could ever be and majestic wing that seemed to be a little too big for the small dragon

The guards dumb struck just stared at the dragon in amazement and wonder. Yugi taken back a bit decided to wonder why later and before the guards could blink Yugi hit them hard on the head and knocked them out.

/ok so I can turn into a dragon how the hell did that happen? / Yugi quickly glanced around and found a large open window. He walked over and squeezed through window, it was dark outside so Ra had already set for the day. / How am I going to get home looking like this/ Thinking about his situation and failing at having any ideas how to turn back human. / Well Ill just go sleep somewhere in the desert and think of how to turn human tomorrow/

Yugi looked around and there wasn't a soul to be seen a thought struck him/ I'm going to try flying!/ checking once more just to make sure there wasn't anyone around he let his wing spread out and started to flap them vigorously. He got afloat but then crashed back down. / Ow this isn't as easy as I thought this would be/ trying again he flapped his wing once more after awhile he finally got the hang of it.

/ Ok note to self flap wings at the same time/ then he flew out to the desert to one of the rock formations that had a small cave in them. Settling himself for the night he drifted of to sleep hoping that tomorrow would be a brighter day.

&

Waking up Yugi realizing he was still a dragon ,then he started to panic a little bit/ what if I can't turn back?...no don't think like that just calm down/ He paced slowly around the rocks when he decided to see what he could do in this new form of his. He looked at his claws and when over to a rock and slashed them with his claws went through them like butter, surprised Yugi took a step back / ok claws are sharp keep that in mind/

Then he swung his tail around, then he tried biting something his teeth cut right though the rock. / Wow this is actually kind of cool/ then he tried to breath fire but all that came out was smoke./ I'm gonna have to work on that/

Hearing someone's voice Yugi quickly hid himself in the small cave he had slept in during the night.

"Why the hell are we out here anyway?"

"Because the palace is boring and I wanna have some fun!" someone replies enthusiastically

"So we come out here in the freaking desert to have fun?"

"Pretty much, is there a problem with that?"

"Yes there's a problem with that were in the desert it's hot and there nothing to do!" someone yelled

"Aw come one Seth you know its fun just to go around exploring it better than going to those stupid meetings aint it?"

Yugi almost wanted to laugh out loud at this outrageous argument that was going on. But he knew that even if tried it would come out as some distorted growl or roar.

"Hey Seth look here's a cave let's check it out!/

Yugi starting to panic hid himself in the shadows as best he could./This is bad what if they see me, they might try to kill me or worse/

"Hey this is cool Seth" the two boys entered the cave one more excited than the other. Even in the dim light Yugi could see the two boys. One was a brunette with icy cold blue eyes, and with a seemingly slight permanent glare on his face. He was wearing raggedy clothes such as he was wearing before they tore when he transformed.

He couldn't help but let out a small gasp as he looked at the other boy. He was tall and looked like him except His tri colored hair had lighting like streaks in it while his did not. Yugi couldn't help but stare at his beautiful crimson eyes. His voice now that he was close enough to hear it was sorta deep and masculine while his was still a little high pitched.

"Hey what's that at the back of the cave?" Seth asked

"I don't know lets go see" the other boy said

The two boy drew closer and closer there was nothing Yugi could do then he heard the boys gasp and know that they could see him clearly now.

"Atemu it's a …a dragon!" Seth exclaimed

"Wow but how it get here?" Atemu wondered he was now staring at the dragon and it seemed scared out its mind at being found, it wasn't even moving it just stared at them fearfully. "Hey it's ok little one we don't want to hurt you." he quietly whispered seeing how Seth raised his brow at him "what are you doing?" Seth said with mild interest "I'm befriending him what do you think I'm doing?" he gave his cousin a duh look before turning back on to the little dragon.

Yugi was thinking whether he should he trust them, they could turn on him anytime they wanted to. /but if there from the palace then they might be able to help me out and get me to go back to being a human/ then Yugi slowly walked toward them both and waited to see if they would suddenly attack. Nothing happened.

"There little one see nothing going to happen to you?"

"You're not going to take him home are you?"

"I might but I don't know if could keep him outta sight from every one especially my father" he said with as much hate as possible

"How do you know that he even wants to go with you?"

"Umm I don't?"

Yugi took another step toward Atemu in till he was right in front of him. / I would mind going to the palace but if they can help ill go back/ Atemu turned back to the dragon and saw that it was standing right n front of him. He slowly put his hand on the dragons head and made a petting motion. Yugi a little surprised at the motion but he closed his eyes at the touch it felt…good to say the least.

Atemu seeing the dragons eyes closed knew that that he must be enjoying this, and he smiled happily at the notion. "Do you have a name little one" he asked. Seth just looked at him "How do expect a dragon to tell you its name" he said Yugi gave Seth a glare as much as he could muster but it looked more cute then menacing.

/ I'm not dumb or anything/ gently walking outside the cave a bit he went to the rock and with claws spelled out his name. Then smirked in victory and looked over at Seth who looked at the rock. "Well Seth that proves you wrong huh." Atemu said with a smirk all he got in reply was a glare.

"Well that doesn't explain if he wants to go to the palace with you" Seth countered Yugi just simply walked by Atemu's side. "Well Seth a say that pretty much speaks for itself" Seth glared coldly at his cousin. "Ok how are you going to keep him out of everyone's sight then?" he countered once again "Umm ok you got me there." Atemu said his cousin just smiled "And that why you're here cous so you can help me out." Atemu just smiled

"Oh no you're all alone on this one Atemu"

"Awww come one cous you know it be cool to have a dragon around the palace that only we know of." Besides if he continues to live out here how's he going to get food and sooner or later he's gonna get found out and we know that were are probably the nicest people he'll meet."

Seth seemed to think about the situation. "Well I suppose he is small enough to hide why don't you just put him your room it's big enough." Seth suggested "and you can keep your room locked so no one would know he was in there." He said "Huh duh I could of thought of that." Atemu exclaimed

/ Well I guess being small has it perks/ just then Yugi stomach growled. / That's right I haven't had anything to eat for like three days/ Seth and Atemu just stared at Yugi. "Well in guessing your hungry right?" Atemu asked Yugi just shook his head. "Well we better get him to the palace before it gets too late and your father just yells at us for not being in his sight."

Atemu just glared "I don't care what my father wants he's just a power hungry tyrant" Seth just shrugged "There's nothing you can do about it." Not yet any way. Atemu thought to himself "Well come one Yugi lets get going we will have to hide in the alleyways for awhile and you have to stay quiet ok?" Yugi just gave a simply nod to show he understood.

&

Yugi was hiding in the bushes waiting for Ra to go down more in the sky he was feeling uncomfortable in the bush for it was almost as small as he was so he had so scrunch up more to be hidden. Why was in a bush well….

FLASH BACK

"_Wait a minute how are we going to get him in my room without being seen." Atemu said_

"_Oh drat I totally forgot that part." Said Seth as he hit his forehead in frustration. They were currently by Atemu's bedroom window which was on the second floor. Yugi just looked around taking in the beautiful scene, lucky for Atemu his bedroom was right by the palace garden and what a sight it was to behold._

"_Wait I got an idea!" said Atemu as he turned to Yugi "Yugi can you fly?" Yugi just nodded " ok good can you wait and hide in the bushes intill Ra goes down some more, your black scales will hide you better in the dark, ill lock my door and tell you from my window when it's safe to come up" Atemu smiled proudly at his idea._

_Yugi shook his head in agreement. / Well its better then what I had which was nothing/_

"_Ok then Yugi hide in this bush here I know it's a little small but it's in the direct sight of my window so I'll be able to see you and you'll be able to see me better" Yugi just walked into the bush and curled up into the most comfortable position he could manage._

"_Ok Yugi keep an eye out for me all right' Atemu said with a smile_

"_Come one Atemu we better hurry before your father sends someone to get us" said Seth urgently. Yugi could see Atemu give him one more glance before he rushed off with Seth_

END OF FLASHBACK

So here was stuck hiding in bush he was hungry and Atemu was nowhere to be seen. At least they were trying to help him. Atemu was probably right when he said that other people won't be as friendly as he was. So he just kept glancing at the window intill Atemu's face would appear before him.

&

"Where the hell were you two all day!!" some yelled loud enough that half the palace could hear him. Atemu looked at his father in hate and bored like way "we didn't go anyway we just hanging around the palace without you being near" Atemu sneered. Atemu's father the pharaoh just looked at his son in pure anger. "Oh really then how come no one saw you today you must have been away somewhere away from the palace." His father said in rage

Atemu just glared at his father " So we hang out around the palace and just cause no one sees us you just figure that we went somewhere?!" he yelled back " his father glared right back at his son '"I'm not going to deal with this right now both of GO TO YOUR ROOMS!!"

"Fine with me." Atemu snorted. Seth was quickly following him said calmly "You better hurry Atemu I don't your little dragon can stand being in that bush for much longer" Silently cursing to himself he quickened his pace. Seth walked into his bedroom door "Goodnight Atemu and good luck.'" Good night Seth." Atemu said before quickening his pace once again.

After being stopped by two guards and a priest Atemu finally managed to get to his room. I think the world is against me today. He locked the door to his room and then checked again to make sure the door was truly locked. He walked to his window and looked out in the dark looking to see no one he finally whispered come one Yugi its ok its all clear."

Yugi looked up toward the window Atemu had finally arrived and Yugi could finally get out of the bush. Looking around just to make sure no one was around he climbed out of the bush and stretched out his legs then he started to flap his wings. After a couple failed attempts he got airborne and went to the window and landed on the floor with a soft thud. He turned his head as he heard soft chuckling.

"It seems you're not very good with the whole flying thing are you?" Atemu said with a smile. Yugi just snorted at him. "Are you hungry Yugi?" Yugi head perked up at the mention of food. "Before someone caught me and Seth I managed to sneak some food in here. He slowly pulled out some bread and a couple of different fruits. Yugi happily began to munch on the different fruits.

Atemu just stared at Yugi as he ate the fruits and bread. He wasn't sure if dragons even ate fruit or bread so he just brought them up and was slightly surprised how happy he seems eating just the fruit. After Yugi was done eating he let out a big yawn. "You must be tired after day like today." Yugi drowsily shook his head in agreement. Atemu looked around and sighed "well Yugi here's your options a bed of pillows or do you want to sleep in my bed, which I'm sure is more comfy."

Yugi's face which surely would have turned pink if he was in his human form, he thought about his options. He walked over and picked one of the pillows gently with his mouth and showed it to Atemu. Atemu nodded in understanding "Ok bed of pillows it is." He found some of the most comfy pillows out of his room and made a nice little bed for Yugi on the floor.

"How's that?" Atemu asked. Yugi walked over and curled himself up in the pillows. / it's perfect/ Yugi then walked over to Atemu and gave his hand an affectionate nuzzle before going back and curling himself back into the pillows. Atemu just smiled at the little dragon "Well goodnight little one" Yugi looked up and smiled. Atemu couldn't but help but smile back, he then curled up in his own bed and drifted off.

Yugi just thought to himself / I get turned into a dragon, befriend the price of Egypt, and now I'm sleeping in his room with him. What a hectic day but things will look brighter tomorrow though I have to say things are going good right now/ those were his last thought as Yugi soon drifted onto sleep

* * *

I'm actually proud of this chapter I got more done then I thought I could was possible. Don't worry ill eventually get some fluff done soon, I don't know how long I'm going to torture you all for. smirks evilly

YK- you torture the readers no way

Kaigara- Aww come on yami, your evil ways rubbed off me

YK- Smirks proudly, well that's one good thing I've done so far

Kaigara- any way please read and review if you do you all get cookies!

YK- cookies?

Kaigara- yes cookies, the power of cookies is very convincing

YK- ok then w.e

kaigara- intill I update again


	3. A wonderful surprise!

Ok people you don't know how much I kind of hate this chapter, I redid like two times and I wasn't really sure if I wanted to go this direction, then I hit writers block it's a bloody curse might I add. But after much moping around and listening to music I finally got it done for you all and I even got it up beforeSaturday which was my goal I'm going to try to update every Saturday if possible well any read and review!!

YK- you're forgetting again Hikari

Kaigara- O.O

YK- say it!!

Kaigara- fine…I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh all I own is the plot

YK- good job Hikari

Kaigara- shut up, any way Please review!!

/blah/ Yugi talking to himself (creepy isn't it)

/bah/ Yugi talking to someone else

* * *

Ra's rays gently filtered through the window and causing Atemu to groan slightly. Not wanting to wake he just kept tossing and turning in till he finally got up drowsily. He just stood there a few moments before he was fully awake. Then yesterdays event suddenly flooded into his head and he looked over at the small make shift bed of pillows and smiled slightly.

Still sleeping was his new dragon friend Yugi, Atemu almost wanted to wake him up but decided to let him sleep some more. After getting dressed he took in one more glance at the sleeping figure, before he walked out of his room and locking the door behind him.

Walking toward the dining room Seth had joined him, Seth wanted to tease his cous but decided against it for it was still early in the morning and he wouldn't get any agitated responses from him. Entering the dining room they were currently the only ones in there so it was quiet. Atemu asked a servant to prepare him the usual with some more fruit and bread then normal.

"So Atemu how's that new friend of your doing?" Seth asked

"Oh Yugi he's still sleeping ."

"Is that extra fruit and bread for him?"

"Yea it is I'm going to bring it to him when I'm done eating."

"Aren't you forgetting that you have to practice dueling with the other priest this morning?"

"Aw damn your right, could you bring the food to Yugi then, my rooms locked but you're the only other person with a key to my room so…"

"Yes ill bring it to him but don't expect this everyday or you'll have to owe me" Seth said with a smirk. Atemu cringed owing Seth anything was a bad this he learned that the hard way. "Yea you don't have to remind me" Atemu said with a grimace. They silently ate, in till Atemu had to leave.

Seth looked around and took the various fruits and pieces of bread then started to head toward to his cousin's room. He took out his key and opened Atemu's room. He walked and locked the door behind him. He sat the food on a table and looked around the room for the little dragon. What he saw was a dragon in the corner of the room promptly trying to breathe fire. Seth sat down while watching.

Yugi unaware of the current visitor in the room kept trying to breathe fire from his mouth and was frustrated at the fact that all that was coming out was plumes of smoke. / This is so unfair if I'm a dragon I should be able to breathe fire damn it/ His tail was thrashing around as a sign of how aggravated he was. Once more trying again he took a deep breath and tried to summon the fire within him. Once again all that came out was some smoke giving up, he finally realized there was someone else in here.

Seth had sat there smiling in amusement at the little dragon trying to breathe fire before he had notice he was in the room. "So I'm guessing that you can't breathe fire yet" Seth said while smirking, as a reply he got a glaring dragon. "Well if you keep glaring like that then I guess I'm not going to give you your breakfast."At the mention of food Yugi's head perked up.

"If you want some you have to do some tricks first." Seth wanted have some before he would have to leave. / What the hell tricks? I'm not some kind of pet/ Yugi just glared at Seth and sat down stubbornly. "I suppose I can't make you do tricks well seeing you can't breathe fire I guess I'll let you keep whatever dignity you have left" Yugi continued to glare at him.

"Alright you win" Seth gently put the food on the floor where Yugi could eat them. Yugi hurried himself toward the food and happily munched away in till he had eaten every last scrap. "Glad you enjoyed it." Seth said. Yugi just smiled.

"Don't you wish you could talk?" Seth asked. Yugi gave him a "duh" look in his direction." Perhaps after Atemu is done with practicing with his dueling we'll go to the library and try and find out what you can do because it doesn't look like you know much yourself." Seth said calmly / this is exactly the kind of thing they need to do to help me/ Yugi gave Seth an eager look.

"Well Yugi it was nice chatting with you but I have to do Priest things to do myself so I must leave you for now." Yugi looked sad but understood and simply nodded. Seth walked out locking the door behind him. Yugi once again was alone and bored, quietly he walked over to the window and stared out with a crestfallen look. / I wonder how Jou and the others are doing, they must be worried sick about me/

**THISISAWONDERFULLINESHOWITSOMERESPECT**

Jou, Malik, and Ryou sat around the town square with crestfallen looks on them all, it had been four days since Yugi had gone missing while playing hide n seek. They kept looking for him for hours and couldn't find him the figured he had gone home but when they got there he wasn't there. They waited in till the next morning but there was no sign of their little buddy.

They had searched endless hours but it was no use Yugi has somehow managed to disappear out of thin air, this had not sit well with his friends.

"Come on Jou it's almost noon we got to go to the palace and start work today." Malik said

" I don wanna go without Yuug." Jou said with a sullen look

"Either do I Jou but Yugi would still want us to go you know he wanted to get some kind of honest work, instead having to steal or next meal all the time." Malik said

"All right lets go den." Jou replied

They waved goodbye to Ryou before walking in the direction of the palace. Jou, Malik, and Yugi had decided it was best if Ryou stay behind while they did work at the palace because you never know how rough there going to treat you. Jou and Malik wanted Yugi to stay behind to, but Yugi wouldn't hear of it and insistent that he get a job at the palace as well.

Today was suppose to be there first day at the palace but only thing different is that Yugi wasn't there. Arriving at the place they were assigned people of whom there were to be given orders by. Malik had gotten Kitchen duty, which seemed like heaven compared to whom Jou got paired with which was the infamous Seth.

So far all that Seth had managed to do was make the blonde angry, and of course this only seemed to make it more fun for Seth. "Come on mutt we got to hurry." Seth said "Would ya stop calling me mutt, and you been saying dat all day." Jou replied agitated. Seth gave the Jou an annoyed look. "This time it's of upmost importance."

Jou just silently trailed behind Seth soon they came to a door and walked in. It was the most amazing collection of books and scrolls he had ever seen. There were rows and rows of priceless information.

"Stop staring mutt we have work to do."

"I told ya ta stop calling me dat!"

"Having fun Seth?" said a voice from within Jou looked to see who it was and for a minute all he could do was gawk. This person looked exactly like Yugi before he looked more carefully he blurted out Yugi's name.

Seth and Atemu both looked over surprised to hear the name. "No I am not this Yugi you speak of I am the prince." Atemu said calmly. Jou took another look at the prince and was sad it wasn't his little buddy. "Oh I'm sorry excuse me for my outburst." Jou said with another crestfallen look.

"Why do you call out this name when you saw me?" Atemu said with curiosity in his voice." Well ya look like my best bud who disappeared a couple of days ago, but looking at ya closer I see that you're not him he's shorter and he doesn't have any blonde streaks in his hair and he has amethyst eyes not crimson." Jou said once again being reminded that Yugi was gone.

Atemu gave Seth a strange look before looking back at Jou. "And when did he disappear?" Atemu said. "He disappeared while playing hide n seek it's his favorite game he likes to hide in the desert." Jou said "Excuse me and Seth a moment um" "Da names Jou and go ahead." Atemu gave him a smile before he pulled Seth to the side and began to whisper.

"Do you think it's possible that his Yugi and our little dragon could be the same?"

"I doubt it but I suppose anything is possible."

"Let's test that theory."

"How exactly are you going to test that…oh no you're no thinking of."

"Let's show Jou our Yugi and see if he can recognize it as his Yugi."

"Ok let's say for a minute that's its possible for our Yugi is his friend to be the same, how the hell did he become a dragon?"

"let's worry about that later I need to know, you and me both know that our dragon friend has the intelligence of a human we can find out later how he became a dragon." Atemu walked up to Jou and began speaking " I might be able to help with your problem, but I must warn we are going to show you something you must never speak of to anyone else understand" Atemu said in a commanding voice that gave no room for argument.

Jou looked at confused how could he help him he decided to just nod and began to follow them out and toward another room some ways away. "Remember mutt you can't say anything about what you are going to see." Seth said. Jou just gave him a glare as Atemu walked into his room and motioned for them to walk in.

**THISISANOTHERWONDERFULLINE**

Yugi was lying on Atemu's bed while waiting for him to return and was about to fall asleep when the door opened. He looked in that direction and Atemu walked into the room followed by Seth but what he wasn't expecting was Jou to walk in after them. Yugi just sat there wide eyed at Jou while Seth quietly closed and locked the door.

Jou looked about as surprised at as Yugi but for a different reason he was staring at tiny dragon. Yugi kept staring at Jou in till he half jumped half flew toward Jou and knocked him to the ground. Jou was surprised to find himself pinned to the floor with amethyst eyes staring seemingly at his very soul Jou just stared right back at those eyes before he realized who they belonged to.

"Yu…gi is dat you?" Jou said disbelieving. Yugi just nodded as tears began to spill over from his eyes. Jou wasted no time suffocating his little buddy as he hugged him to death. Yugi could hardly breathe but he didn't care, he was with his best friend. After a few moments later Atemu and Seth were sitting on the bed with Yugi and Jou sitting close together on the floor.

"So Yugi how did ya end up as a dragon." Jou asked

Sighing he replied from his head / If only I knew myself/

Jou stared at him for a moment "Ya mean you don't know?"

Yugi sighed again before answering back / /no I don't know if I knew I wouldn't be frustrated/

"Well I'm sorry you don't know what happed wish I could help."

Yugi sat there before saying /Wait Jou can you hear me talking?!/

"Uh yea Yuug loud and clear though mostly in my head"

Atemu and Seth sat bewildered as Jou and Yugi seemed to communicating with each other. Yugi had seemed to be answering Jou's questions and Jou simply replied back. They thought that Yugi had been keeping them in the dark about the talking thing before Yugi looked totally astonished that Jou could hear him.

/ Maybe you can hear me because I wanted my thought to reach you/ Jou sat a moment before answering "well why doncha try talking to da others guys?" /Ok ill try it out/ Yugi looked carefully at Seth and Atemu before talking (so no one's confused he's talking mentally) / Um hi guys can you hear me any?/ Atemu and Seth looked astonished before Seth composed his face again. "Yes Yugi we can hear loud and clear."

/ wow it really works/

"Yes it does, we can hear you fine" Atemu said after he recovered from slight shock.

"Remember Mutt not a word to anyone"

"What about Ryou and Malik there worried too"

/ no Jou I think it's best we don't tell them in till I can find a way back into my human form/

"But yuug its gonna kill me not ta tell dem."

/ I know Jou but for now its better to keep them in the dark in till we can get this all figured out/

"Well you know what's best yuug, so I won't tell dem."

/ good, it pretty dark out Jou I think you should be getting home about now, of course as long as Seth doesn't mind/

Seth seeming reluctant at first but finally said "Fine, he can go home but make sure you close the door mutt."

"STOP CALLING ME DAT, and of course I'll shut da door"

/bye Jou see you later/

"Bye yuug" Jou said and then walked out of the door closing it behind him. "Well it's been a long day so I'm heading to my chambers." Said Seth as he headed toward the door. "Goodnight Seth" Atemu said, Seth just nodded as he left locking the door behind him. "Well I think my life is getting stranger by the day." Said Atemu as he collapsed into his bed

/ Yea sorry about that/ Yugi said. Atemu just smiled "it's not your fault little one." They both just sat there in silence before Atemu broke it. "So Yugi how old are you exactly?"/ I'm 16 why?/ Atemu just smiled again "No reason just wanted to know." Yugi yawned cutely before hoping on to Atemu's bed and curling himself up in a ball.

/ It sure has been a long day, did you know there's nothing to do in your room?/ Atemu just chuckled " If you weren't a dragon at the moment I'm sure there lots of stuff you could do but tomorrow well try to fix that sound fine to you?" Yugi just sighed before answering / that's sound fine/ Atemu just looked over, yesterday he wanted to sleep in a bed of pillows now he wanted to sleep in his bed.

Well he didn't mind not one bit, he thought for moment why that was I mean technically Yugi human and a guy human at that. Atemu just shrugged the thought off why did he care he liked Yugi and he could share his bed anytime he wanted to. Atemu blushed at that last bit but sighed and covered himself up. Then he felt Yugi shift closer to him and he sigh in contentment before drifting off to sleep. Being barely conscience he snuggled Yugi closer to him and drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

Well that's it folks the bloody chapter is done personally I think I did an ok job but that just me. Next chapter I might reveal the plot besides I know some of you are dying to know where Marik and Bakura are, you didn't think I would leave my psychotic buddies out of the fic did ya? Well I urge you all to Review because I live off them.

YK- she's serious she checks everyday to see how many new reviews she gets

Kaigara- so what if I do? I like to know what people have to say no crime in that

Kai- When you do something it's always illegal

Kaigara- that wasn't nice Kai

YK- hey you're not even in a fic yet

Kai- not yet but I was introduced in her stupid babbles thing

Kaigara- that reminds me didn't I leave you with Marik and Malik when I did the babbles?

Kai- ummm no?

Kaigara- you got away? No no no that won't do now I have to go call them to pick you back up

Kai- O.O

YK- you're doomed

Kai- TT


	4. The protector and teachers

Ok everybody I finished it early and I couldn't wait in till Saturday to upload it so here the next chap. Just don't be expecting one Saturday ill try but no promises. The plot is somewhat revealed and new characters hooray! Pleases read and review everyone!

Kaigara- and no I didn't forget this time you say it yami

YK- ok ill do it this time, Kaigara does not won Yu-Gi-Oh all she owns is the plot and two new characters

Kaigara- I own them don't take them from!!

* * *

Somewhere far at the edges of Egypt two hooded figures stood in the nights cool breeze. They looked toward the direction of the palace for that was their destination. One of the hooded figures looked at his partner and looked serious look and he began to speak.

"We must make haste in our search if we wait then the then the other two will find him before us and then our plan will be ruined."

"Relax Marik we will find him before they do and when we do we will have control of him and the world will be ours and the pharaoh will be dead."

"Yes then we will have lots of fun right Bakura?"

"Yes the Dragon child will be our and no one's else's, he will not be the protector of the chosen one and Egypt, he will be its downfall!" Bakura laughed maniacally at the thought. He was going to get payback for his destroyed town and all the ones in it, Marik just had an intense hate he was a little insane but he liked it.

"Come on Marik the sooner we get to that damned town the sooner we find him." Marik just nodded and followed Bakura into the sandy desert. He felt the excitement of finding the dragon child, he can't wait to destroy things it would be so much fun.

**ZOMGANOTHERWONDERFULLINE**

Yugi woke up drowsily and opened his eyes. He wanted to get up but he noticed that two arms were wrapped around his tiny petit dragon body. Yugi's face flushed but since his scales were black you couldn't tell. He looked around the room it wasn't that light yet so he decided that an hour or two of sleep wouldn't hurt.

He snuggled up back to Atemu, who just pulled him closer to himself if that was even possible he was pretty close already. He was about to drift off to sleep when the door clicked open and Seth walked in. Seth looked a little too happy Yugi wandered what was up.

/ what are you so happy about Seth?/

Seth gave an amused grin before replying "Well I just came to wake up my cousin about a certain arrival."

/ who would be so important to tell him about while Ra is barley even in the sky?/

"Well if you wake him up you'll know." Seth still kept on smirking. Yugi turned his head toward Atemu's face which was pretty close. Yugi began to gently tug on Atemu's conscience. Atemu began to stir but just plain refused to wake up. Yugi slipped out of his grip and pulled the covers off. Without Yugi's heat and the covers off Atemu Groaned and sat up.

"Yugi that wasn't nice of you." Atemu said while pouting slightly

/Well how else was I suppose to get you to wake up?/

"Well cousin he woke you up because I have some news for you."

Atemu just looked at his cousin questioningly before he continued

"Teana just arrived this morning." The face Atemu made was priceless or at least that's what Seth thought any way. Atemu turned white and fell back into the bed. Yugi looked puzzled and worry about Atemu at the same time. He looked at Seth questioningly. Seth smiled before saying to just ask Atemu.

/ Are you ok Atemu?/

"Physically yea mentally not so much."

/ what's so bad about this Teana girl?/

Atemu grimaced before going on "everything."

/ that doesn't tell me a lot/

"If you must know she's a princess that's been after me since I was eight, we used to be friends when we were little but then she started to flirt with me and our friendship ended I keep pushing her away but she keeps coming back to me, and I can't send her away because that might offend her country."

/Oh well that's bad/

"You have no idea." Atemu just laid there before Yugi snuggled up to him. Atemu looked surprised before wrapping his arms and holding Yugi within them. "I want to see you in your Human from I bet your beautiful." Yugi looked at Atemu with a slightly shocked look. / what makes you say that?/ Atemu chuckled before going on. "Because you are a gorgeous dragon I can only imagine what you look like in human form."

/I just wish I knew how to get back into my human form/ Yugi sighed. Atemu just looked at Yugi, he didn't like seeing Yugi being so depressed. Yugi got up and walked to the window and looked out to his surprise he found two sets of eyes staring at him and he recoiled back quickly. Atemu looked at him.

/ I think some people saw me!/

**WOOTANOTHERLINE!**

"Oh dear I do believes he say us koi." A girl said smirking

"Of course he saw us you're staring directly at the freaking window." A boy hissed

"But koi you know I don't to do well with the whole stay hidden thing." She replied

"I know but I wish you would just try a little." The boy sighed heavily

"Now we get to go in and surprise them!" the girl said excitably

"What no getting permission from the pharaoh?"

"Remember last time we did that he tried to kill us! No way I hate the pharaoh but the prince was raised on his mothers values bless her soul."

"Ok agreed, how we getting in then?"

The girl just smirked as she cast a quick spell over them before letting her Black feathered wings out and flying toward the window. The boy sighed once again before letting his own black wings out and following her. She just couldn't make things simple. She wanted to scare the living daylights out of them he climbed into the window, the spell she cast made them invisible for brief moments. He and his partner retracted their wings just before the spell wore off.

**WOWILIKELINESALOTDONTI**

Yugi and Atemu just stared at the two people that had appeared out of nowhere in the room. One of them was a girl with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with a sheen of crimson. She was wearing a light blue top that was kind of raggedy and pants that were black. The boy had long white hair and green blue eyes. He was wearing similar clad to the girls except his top looked more neat not as raggedy and was a dark blue, his pants were the same as the girls but with less holes in them.

After Atemu was done inspecting the new uninvited arrivals he glared at them harshly and they were pissing him off because they didn't seem fazed by it. Yugi have been frozen in place since he saw them he began to slowly regain movement and thoughts. The girl's eyes lit up before she tackled Yugi into a tight Hug.

"Aw he's so damn cute!"

"No let's not introduce ourselves, first let's just tackle the dragon child and hug the life out him not like were complete strangers or anything." The boy sighed heavily once again

"Aw but koi look how cute he is I couldn't help myself."

"Ok fine ill introduce us for you, hello there prince I am Kai and that thing over there is my partner Kaigara."

"Don't forget to mention I'm your girlfriend too and I'm not a thing."

Kaigara walked over to Kai and began to hug him. She then walked toward Atemu and was looking at him thoughtfully. Atemu was still very confused why the hell they were here and what they wanted.

"Excuse me but what the hell do you want?"

"Well were here to help you we are essentially your protectors and teachers." Kaigara said

"Protector I don't need to be protected."

"Yes you do and you need to be taught something's, ever heard of Bakura and Marik well there coming after Him and then they're going to kill you. After the pharaoh of course which they can go ahead and kill him and I wouldn't mind."

"Kaigara you're talking about his father please retrain from saying stuff like that"

"Lets me think, no if it wasn't for you I would have killed him myself."

Kaigara then looked at Yugi her gaze seemed to gaze into his soul. Kai was just standing there doing nothing. Atemu was slightly surprise by Kaigara's words he didn't know there could be someone who hated his father as much as him or in this case more so. Kaigara walked over to the bed and took the sheet and wrapped them around the tiny dragon with only his head showing.

She muttered a spell before placing her finger on his head Yugi then transformed back into a human. Yugi was shocked and so was Atemu. The girl just smirked before walking toward the bed and sitting down. The smirk oddly reminded of himself.

"You might want to get him some clothes, in less you want him to be wearing your bed sheets all day."

"Jeez Kaigara make yourself at home why don't you."

"I am thank you"

Atemu slowly got up and walked toward the door and said he getting some clothes for Yugi, not before saying that if the two touched him they would die a horrible death. Kaigara just laughed at the statement. Well I guess that means he's starting to fall in love in him even though he was still a dragon. She smirked at the thought that only proved that he was the chosen one.

"So Dragon child I would like to know your name if you wouldn't mind its tiring to say your title over and over."

Yugi looked at here before answering "My names Yugi."

"Yugi huh, that's a cute name.

Yugi blushed at the complement before starting to shiver slightly, these may be blankets but I'm still cold. Kai walked over to the bed and pulled Kaigara into his lap, she agreed without complaint not that there was something to complain about. They sat there in silence when the door opened and Atemu 

walked in with some clothes for Yugi. The couple walked out to give Yugi his privacy and after them walked out Atemu.

"Wont someone see you out here?"

"Yes but there going to let us in anyway because in your mothers will she mention us as highly regarded friends that could come and go as they please and have the authority to do whatever they want." Kai said

"Your mothers was one of the best people that ever lived, she had such a kind heart we met her a couple times when we were little and now that I'm older I feel the honored of having had known her."

Atemu stayed silent while she spoke. His mother died when he ten of poisoning they weren't sure who did it but Atemu suspected it was his father. His father never liked the way his mother always protected him. That all stopped when she died he had to change his locks constantly because his father would always try to get him the only person he trusted was Seth.

Seth loved his mother like she was his own and been hard on him too. Seth always teases him but he was the closest and only family he's had for 7 years now. He would trust Seth with his life and Seth would do the same. Atemu looked down the hall and Seth was staring at him and the new visitors. Seth walked toward them a harsh glare toward the new people.

"And who are you?" Seth asked coldly

"I am Kai that thing is Kaigara."

"I told you to stop calling me a thing damn it!"

"And were standing out here because?" Seth glare lessened but stayed none the less.

"Because she turned Yugi back into a human and he's getting dressed."

Just then Yugi's voice said that he was done and they could come back in. They all walked into back into the room including Seth. Atemu was slightly taken back, Yugi was the most beautiful person he had ever saw he looked like Jou had described. To Atemu this was the face of an angel and could not stop himself from staring at Yugi.

Yugi was blushing at the gazing prince, he had been staring intently in his direction since he got in. Seth noticed the stares Atemu was giving Yugi and intrigued him a lot he couldn't be… could he? Seth walked over to the bed and sat down pulling his cousin with him. Kai also sat down but on a nearby chair and pulled Kaigara into his lap. She snuggled up before talking.

"Ok your Seth got it you know about Yugi being the dragon child we are your protectors and teachers, we will teach you all that you need to know in due time but first we are going to go around the palace and make a little mayhem." She smirked as she got up and walked out. Kai sighed once more before following her out muttering something about trying to keep her under control.

"Ok then so this is what he looks like?" Seth said pointing at Yugi

Yugi just nodded and sat next to Atemu who pulled him onto a hug. "You're more than just cute you know." Yugi blushed ten shades of red and Atemu smirked, damn was Yugi cute. They two just sat there before Seth gave them a stare, Atemu pulled Yugi into his lap and began to nuzzle his hair, which of course making Yugi blush further. Seth was about to speak when they heard a large Roar and guards rushing to the throne room muttering something about a shadow game. Seth gave Atemu a look before rushing out of the door pulling Yugi with him and Seth right behind them.

**IKNOWYOURTIREDOFTHESEBUTLOOKANOTHERLINE**

Damn pharaoh wouldn't let them in because he said he's not sure they're the ones from the will even though Shimon had said they were. Then he had the guts to say that if they won in a shadow game against him they could stay and have the authority that the will states. 'This pisses me off so much' Kai wanted to help but she knew she could do it just fine besides this was the closest thing to satisfaction sh could get next to killing him.

The pharaoh looked bored as he summoned several monsters. The pharaoh just looked at her what he got in return was a very Atemu like smirk. "I summon forth My Blues eyes Black dragon!" A large dragon appeared and gave a deafening roar. The dragon looked like Seth's Blue eyes and the elusive red eyes black dragon into one creature.

"Let's see how you compete with my blue eyes though if I suspect much you won't be much of a challenge for him"

"I highly doubt that, don't get cocky just yet." The pharaoh said

"If I'm acting cocky it's because I know I'm going to win." She smirked once more

Out of the corner of her she saw that Atemu, Seth, and Yugi had appeared and were watching them, she could tell that Atemu was silently rooting for him to beat his ass. 'And I will gladly comply with that silent cheer Atemu'

"Blue eyes Attack his monsters with White Crimson blaze!' The mighty dragon roared before releasing bright white flames that had crimson streaks flowing through it. On the pharaohs side all but one creature survived but it wouldn't last much longer. The pharaoh cursed before summoning 4 more brand new monsters and ordering them to attack the dragon.

The Dragon flew up of high and let loose another attack incinerating all of the monsters or so he thought once again only one of monsters survived but this time the pharaoh added some magic spells on him to make it stronger. The pharaoh smirked that dragon will be no more.

The dragon looked at his master as if pleading to do something she smirked before talking back.

"By all means Blue eyes go ahead."

The pharaoh confused by this conversation simply glared at the girl that was making fun of him. The dragon looked at the monster below him before smirking actually smirking.

"Blue eyes Poison claw!"

The dragon rushed toward the monster his claws growing sharper as he got closer and they started to drip with poison. The mighty Dragon slashed the creature before flying back up. The monster was not dead yet but was rapidly weakening before the pharaoh could do anything the monster fell down and went back to the shadow realm.

"Please don't embarrass yourself further and just call a defeat."

The pharaoh to say he was mad was an understatement, this girl had just beaten him without so much as a blink. He was going to summon another one but before he could she spoke again.

"Pharaoh all the terms decided upon when doing a shadow game are permanent, I beat you therefore me and my partner have free reign here now and don't think of summoning another monster for my Blue eyes would just defeat it."

"Fine then by my words you have beaten me and now have full reign to the palace and its people, but be warned child I am not happy with this defeat and I am the pharaoh."

"I know you're not happy but I am now then I demand I room for me and my partner close to the princes I don't care if have to move someone just do it understand?" some priest nodded and rushed off little did Kaigara know but she had gained all of the priest respect since she finished the duel. She walked over to Atemu who looked very happy at her victory.

"Well that solves a lot of problems right there."

"Do you always have to make things dramatic?" said Kai

"Why of course koi life would be boring if I didn't."

"Well I have to say I'm impressed, which as a lot of people around here know that's hard to do." Seth said

"Well then I thought that was near to impossible." She said

"It looks like you gained almost the whole palaces respect." Atemu said

"Don't worry shell lose it with her antics soon." Kai said

"Now then in about an hour we will start your training." Kaigara said.

Atemu looked at Seth wondering what kind of training they would need. Yugi looked excited and nervous at the same time. He would finally get to learn how to control his dragon side! Atemu just held Yugi's hand as they stood there nobody seemed to notice.

"Now then I must raid you kitchen of its food." Said Kaigara as she walked off in the direction of the kitchen, Kai followed her. Atemu just looked at the two as they walked off he wondered how they could become close friends in under an hour. Shaking the thought off he gently kissed Yugi's forehead before walking toward the kitchen himself with Yugi following. Yugi blushed furiously but didn't object it, he just followed his crush toward the wherever it was where they were going.

* * *

Wow wasn't that exciting I got to kick the pharaoh ass that was fun. Kaigara is my name but also the name of my characters I use her in everything I write including Kai. I love messing with Kai it's so much fun you have no idea. i wonder what will haooen in the netx chapter! Well as much fun as it was to write it's over with so I want you all to please review!

Atemu- review or be banished to the shadow realm!

Yugi- Atemu don't scare the readers away

Kaigara- no kidding, I wouldn't want to read if I was being threatened to a trip to the shadow realm

Atemu- but…

Yugi- no buts no banishing anybody

Kaigara- I'm sorry Atemu but that's the way things got to be

Kai-(sighs) yes any way please review


	5. Another Day another Danger

Hi everyone I finally finished this chapter thank gods, it took me forever. I'm not sure if this is a good chapter or not but as always I want to you all to enjoy it. Well anyway I'm tired and just woke up so….. :yawns:

Kai-She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh she does however own the plot on some characters of her own design

Kaigara-You will read and you will love it I promises…I think it

Kai- don't take her seriously she doesn't do well with promises

* * *

Yugi was panting immensely and so was Seth they had been training for 2 hours straight with just shadow magic. Kaigara said it would be easier to control his dragon side with some training of shadow magic. She realized how weak they were at it as she called them and now were pushing them to their limits. Kai was training Atemu nearby and was also pushing him to his limits.

"Come on Yugi keep up with Seth!"

"I'm trying too!"

Yugi sighed in frustration, Seth has already had training in the ways of shadow magic and she wanted him to keep up with him? Of course Seth wasn't looking any better than he was. He was also panting heavily and was having trouble keeping up with Kaigara's intense training. Not only that but they were fighting against her Blue Eyes Black Dragon which seemed to be an invincible creature.

"Blue eyes white lighting attack!"

"Kuriboh multiply!"

Seth's blue eyes attacked the other dragon and kuriboh made many copies of himself to protect his master and Seth and his fighting partner blue eyes. B.Y.B dragon didn't even flinch at the attack and simply dodged it, making Seth seethe with anger. Some of the kuriboh's headed straight for the Dragon and exploded on contact making the mighty dragon startled, seeing his chance Blue eyes let another attack loose and it hit dead on.

Kaigara actually was taken back and winced at the pain at the hit her dragon just had. She smiled and let her dragon go back to the shadow realm. She gave the go ahead for Yugi and Seth to go ahead and let their shadow partners to go back and rest up too. Yugi and Seth hesitated before letting their partners back in the shadow realm as well.

"Well done you two, you actually landed a painful hit on my dragon few people have managed to do that." She smiled

"If it was near impossible then why didn't you let us stop earlier then?" Seth asked

"I am training you to go past your limits and my goal was for you two to land a hit on my dragon that was at least damaging, you guys made so much progress today I'm so thrilled!"

"I just never knew that were people out there with such power in shadow magic." Seth said sitting down  
"Well there are and you guys need to be ready for them, but that's enough training for one day though I'm sure guys would love to rest." She said

"Yes that would be nice."

"I'm actually slightly exhausted myself." She admitted

Atemu walked over he looked just as tired as Seth, he had been training with Kai but compared to what Kaigara was doing his training was slightly easier. Atemu glanced at Yugi, it didn't even look like he could stand for himself any more. Yugi was lying on the ground and had his eyes closed. Atemu walked over and picked him up bridle style.

Yugi didn't even flinch he was just too tired to say no not that he wanted to. Atemu smiled and set out to bring Yugi to the nearest bed which was his. Atemu and Yugi vanished into a nearby corridor. They weren't the only ones in the room several of the priests had come in the room and were observing them.

They looked impressed of just how strong Kai and Kaigara were and maybe even a little frightened. Although a lot of the priest weren't scared at all they knew in their hearts that they would never turn on them. Even though they have arrived today they just knew that she belonged here and didn't really care what the pharaoh had to say.

After they were done the priest left to continue their duties except Seth he was excused of his duties since he was training. Kaigara walked over to Kai and hugged him and he hugged back. Seth was simple exhausted, he had never had such training before and it had taken its toll on him. She looked at Seth and before he could think about leaving she began to speak to him.

"Seth you and Yugi along with Atemu are truly talented."

"How is that exactly?"

"Well I never seen people with such a strong bond with their monsters and because of that soon we will be able to train in another stage of shadow magic that few people even known it existed, let alone master it."

"Another stage of shadow magic sounds interesting have you and Kai mastered it?"

"We have, but in order to master the user must have a strong bond with his monster and treat as if it was another living beings which they are, the pharaoh could never master this stage of shadow magic he only thinks shadow beings as tools."

"I see well I think I'm going to rest in my room awhile if you don't mind."

"Go ahead Seth you earned it." She gave a smile

Seth bowed and left in the direction of his room. Kaigara just clinged to Kai not really wanting to let go and sighed in contentment. Kai just stood there with her just enjoying the moment, since the threat of Bakura and Marik they rarely had a moment to just enjoy each other presence. Since they had found Yugi though they had a few moments to spare now, because now they weren't using every minute to find him. Kai led Kaigara over to a chair. Kai pulled her into his lap and soon she drifted asleep in his arms, Kai simply smiled.

* * *

Bakura and Marik were frustrated, the faint trace of the dragon child suddenly disappeared which meant that the other two found him before they had. This was a big complication in their plans; they were now teaching him on how to defend himself no doubt. With her their training it would be near to impossible to ever take him now. She was one of the most powerful shadow users there ever was along with Kai.

"Bakura what are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry Marik we just have to change our plans a bit."

"How are we going to find him we don't know which direction he is anymore."

"We keep going in the same direction as before if he is where I think he is they won't move him."

"So we still get to have fun?"

"Yes Marik we still get to have our fun."

Marik grinned wider, Bakura sighed he was hoping that they would get to him before they could. They would have a lot more trouble taking over the dragon child. For their plan to succeed they need to find him quickly. He looked toward the nearby city that held the palace of the pharaoh. It just a day's time they would reach the city and begin their search.

He was sure this was the place that held the child, he would search for the other two magic signature but they hid it from everyone's eyes. Marik was just happy knowing that he still could have his fun destroying anything he could his hands on. Bakura saw Ra was about to set so he told Marik to stop for the night. 'Dragon child we are coming for you and you will be ours'

* * *

Yugi slowly got up and found himself in the arms of Atemu, he blushed madly but Atemu couldn't see he was sleeping heavily. Yugi took this opportunity to look at Atemu's face, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep the burden of the world just seemed to disappear. Yugi had to admit to himself that he had a big crush on the prince and it seemed the prince had a crush on him as well.

He didn't mind being snuggled up Atemu but because of that intense training he was quite hungry and wanted to get up and eat but didn't want to disturb Atemu. Just then a soft knock came at the door. Yugi looked up as the door slowly opened at Kaigara walked in, she saw them both and smiled.

"Damn you two look so cute together."

I…umm.

"It's ok Yugi it's pretty obvious you two are in love, anyway I just came to let you two know it was dinner time and that you two should come eat."

"Really and here I was just thinking about too, thanks for letting me know I'll wake Atemu up."

"Alright, I'll go ahead and leave then."

Kaigara quietly left the room and shut the door. Yugi turned back toward Atemu and gave him a small nudge. He all he did was groan slightly, Yugi giggled before giving him another nudge. Atemu finally opened his eyes and smiled at Yugi. Atemu nuzzled Yugi before he could say anything, and Yugi just let him.

"Mmm, what is it aibou?"

"Kaigara came to let us know that dinner was done."

"Aw I wanted to sleep a little longer."

"I know so did I, but I'm hungry." As if on cue Yugi's stomach growled.

Atemu laughed and got up, Yugi followed him out the door. Yugi yawned cutely as Atemu took his hand to hold. Yugi slightly leaned onto Atemu. They walked all the way to the dining room hand in hand. As they entered the saw Kaigara give them a loving look before they sat down. Yugi hadn't noticed yet but Jou was also seated with them.

Jou was sitting next to Seth and wasn't happy about it…. Ok maybe a little bit but he wasn't going to admit that out loud. As the food was served Yugi began to notice all of the people around and was surprised to Jou here. Jou gave his friends a smile.

"Hi Jou when did you arrive?"

"Just a bit ago but everyone was asleep so I just waited till someone woke up."

"Sorry we were kind of training."

"So I have heard."

"Yes and I think we will train him as well." Kaigara said after a mouthful of food.

"Yes and so he doesn't kill him I will train him." Kai said

Kaigara pouted and everyone laughed. Everyone ate and talked away. Seth and Atemu had to admit it felt good to be like this. This is what a family should be like, they were all enjoying themselves quite a bit. After they were all done Kaigara went to a nearby priest and began talking to him. After she was done speaking she walked over to Jou and began talking to him as well.

"What she doing?" Yugi asked

"Well she's arranging for Jou and your others friends to live in the palace they are going to need training as well." Kai answered

"Why is that?" Yugi asked

"Yugi they are close to you and Marik and Bakura can find you through them besides your friends need to learn to defend themselves as well, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind hanging out with your friends again.' Kai smiled

Yugi smiled, he couldn't wait he would get to see his friends again. Atemu smiled for Yugi too, glad he would be soon reunited with his friends. For the rest of the evening Yugi and Jou talked, but after awhile Jou began to argue with Seth. During that time Yugi just snuggled up Atemu. Kai was reading a book from the library. Kaigara was busy making arrangements.

Atemu thought it was strange that everyone would almost anything she asked, they barley listened to his father but they practically jumped when she gave an order. Although it wasn't really that surprising she obviously cared what they had to say and was a loving person in her won weird way. His father doesn't care to listen to anything nor care about his people. She would b a great leader for Egypt.

After awhile Kaigara came back exhausted to say the least. Kai looked at her and smiled before she came over and sat down in his lap. They sat like that for several minutes and quietly sat up.

"Alright everyone Ra has gone down and you all need sleep, Jou your room next to Seth's he will show you the way, and I'm assuming you and Yugi will share your room."

"You bet." Atemu snuggled Yugi closer to him.

Kai came behind Kaigara and swooped her up in his arms, she just snuggled closer to him and they left to go to their rooms. Atemu following their example also left to their rooms. Now it was just Jou and Seth standing, the stood there for a few minutes before Seth sighed and began to walk down a hallway, Jou hurried after him.

There was an eerie silence as they walked neither not really sure what to say. Jou thought of Yugi and Atemu and smiled. Seth noticed Jou smiled and looked at him curiously.

"What are you smiling at mutt?"

"I was just thinking of Yugi and Atemu they make a cute couple."

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes I really think dat."

They walked more and Jou unconsciously moved next to Seth without either noticing. Seth felt a sudden spark between him and Jou and finally noticed how close they really were. Jou was happily walking right 

beside Seth without a care in the world. Seth felt oddly happy that he and Jou were so close to one another it was a strange foreign feeling.

They finally reached Jou's room and Seth stopped. Jou stopped also and looked up at Seth with his honey brown eyes. Seth just stared back at hose eyes before finally getting a hold of himself.

"Well this is your room Jou."

"Oh…thanks for showing me where it was." Jou looked a little sad.

"I'm right next door." He pointed to his door.

"Ok."

The sat there awkwardly before Jou spoke up.

"Well goodnight Seth." Jou flashed him a smile, Seth felt his heart beat faster.  
"Goodnight Jou…and...if you need anything go ahead and come get me." Seth said, Jou looked surprised but answered none the less.

"Thanks Seth I will." Jou flashed him another happy smile. Seth heart beated faster and he returned the smile.

"Uh no problem."

Jou left and went into his room leaving Seth with an oncoming blush appearing on his face. He quickly went into his room and shook his head. 'What is wrong with me?' He sat on his bed and thought about what was wrong with him. 'I couldn't be…could I?' he was he realized that he was falling in love with blond he had just met.

He never thought he would ever fall in love he always kept any of those feelings locked up, but Jou somehow managed to get to his heart without even trying. He laid down in his bed and was thoughtful for a moment. He smiled and thought about him and Jou it was strange he was absolutely infatuated with him. He sighed and then tucked himself into his bed and let sleep take over him.

Kaigara was staring out the window deep in thought, she could just feel Bakura and Marik closing in on them. Kai sighed before wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked up at him and stared at his eyes.

"You have to get some sleep koi."

"What if we found him to late, what if we can't train them in time?"

"Were fine we got to them we are training them everything's going to be fine."

"But they are so close I know you can feel them to."

"Yes I can but we are here to defend them, all we have to watch out for is them being sneaky."

"I suppose your right."

"Good now let's go to bed Koi you tired after doing all that training and running around."

They walked over to the bed and Kaigara snuggled up close to Kai. Kai wrapped his arms around her once again before murmuring a goodnight. Kaigara managed to murmur a goodnight before she yawned and slipped into a deep sleep, Kai soon followed her.

* * *

Kaigara- Ha you guys thought I was going to end it with everyone going to sleep again didn't ya?

Kai- probably you usually do

Kaigara-Not this time, anyway on with the fic!

* * *

Seth woke up refreshed but still a little tired. He wondered if he should go ahead and eat before Kaigara had a chance to drag him to training. Deciding he rather eat he came out of his room and noticed it was quite quiet. He heard soft snoring coming from Jou's room and quickly decided to wake him up.

He opened his door and walked in shutting the door behind him. Jou looked peaceful in his sleep, he had a content smile on his face. Seth was about to nudge him awake when Jou quietly murmured his name. Seth was stunned for a moment. He soon got over his shock and nudged Jou awake.

Jou shifted in till his eyes opened, he yawned before realizing who woke him up. Jou smiled and sat up drowsily in his bed.

"Good morning Seth."

"Good morning Jou."

"Do you want to…join me for breakfast?" Seth felt slightly embarrassed but asked anyone.

"Ok just let me get dressed and I'll be right out."

Seth nodded and walked out and waited for Jou to come out. After several minutes he finally walked out and walked by Seth. Jou gave Seth a smile and they began to walk toward the kitchen. They talked on the way there and they walked into the room only to find Kai sitting and once again reading a book, and eating fruit. He looked up as they came in and gave them a smile before returning his gaze to the book.

"Where is Kaigara? I thought she would be up." Seth asked. Kai gave a small chuckle and answered.

"She's not a morning person at all we'll be lucky to see her before noon."  
"So I'm gussin we got up early for noten?" Jou said

"Well maybe not totally for nothing, if you would like I could train you guys a bit."

"That would be much appreciated." Seth said

They sat down and ate their breakfast. Seth had a very good conversation with Kai and it was very enjoyable. Seth was actually enjoying himself, he was having a pleasant conversation and was with Jou it felt family like and it was a weird happy feeling. After they were done they went to the training room.

"Alright then if he's like Yugi he should have a natural talent for this, Seth can you show him how to summon a monster?"

"Of course"

Seth concentrated and summoned his blue eyes. Seth smiled at his monster Kaigara was right he did have a strong bond with his monster. Jou was observing Seth and think he understood how it was done.  
"Alright Jou give it a whirl."

Jou tried to summon up the power within him and found it and grabbed on. Then he summoned forth a monster. What appeared before them was the red Eyes Black Dragon. Jou seemed to be exhausted a bit, and was surprised to see such a powerful creature he had summoned. Seth looked impressed.

"Wow that's impressive Jou not many people can make a bond with red eyes."

"Wow I wasn't really expecting that." Seth said mildly

"Come forth Dark Magician Knight!" a monster that looked similar to the Dark Magician appeared he was more knight like as his title gave away and carried a sword that was long but broad.

"Hello Kai another training session?"

"Yup meet Jou we will be also teaching him."

"Hello there Jou and good morning to you Seth hope you slept well."

Jou looked at the monster in awe he was amazing he looked like the dark magician but wasn't how was that possible are they same monster he wondered.

"I know what you're thinking no he isn't the Dark magician but he and him are cousins." Kai said casually.

"Are you ready for this Jou?" Seth asked Jou gave him a nod

"Then let us begin." Kai said but just as he finished it a loud explosion shook the palace along with screams of people. Kai could feel the shadow power radiating off of them. 'Oh so know they aren't going to hide?' Then maniacally laughter reached his ears.

"Shit I didn't think they would come so soon, Seth I want you to protect Jou with your blue eyes."

Seth nodded and pulled Jou behind him and summoned his blue eyes, she roared ready for anything. Kai ran toward the energy already feeling Atemu summon his monster but felt Yugi's energy was slow and unresponsive. 'Either he's knocked out or fainted'

He reached the throne room he quickly looked for Yugi and saw that Atemu had him in his arms ready to defend. Kaigara on the other hand was glaring at the two new arrivals Marik and Bakura. Kaigara was also in her true form her demon form. Her human ears had disappeared replaced by black cat ears she also had a tail, her eyes also changed to that of cats but more demonic. She had let her black wings also appear in case she would need them.

"Look who it is Kaigara and all of her blood thirsty glory!" Bakura chimed

"Shut It Bakura I'm in no mood to deal with your poor sense of humor."

"What humor? I simply am stating that you are a blood thirty demon!"

Kai looked at Kaigara making sure she was in control, she seemed to be for the moment with this many people around it could cause the trigger in her to be let loose. Everyone in the room which was lot were staring more at Marik and Bakura then her which puzzled Kai slightly. He walked next her and let his demon self out as well.

"Look Bakura another kitty cat!" Marik exclaimed

"I suggest you leave before I kick your ass again." Kaigara remarked

"Ah but you see I'm going to keep you busy and we are getting what we want." Bakura use his shadow powers to bring a nearby servant to his hands. He began to make small cuts along her body the blood flowed freely form the wounds. Kaigara eyes began to twitch and with each new cut her eyes grew darker in color.

Bakura thought his little detraction was working. She was a demon there was a lot of blood here she won't be able to resist and will go in blood lust soon. Then she will kill everyone here they would get the dragon child and before they leave kill the pharaoh. He made larger cuts and blood flowed onto the floor her eyes kept getting darker in till she made a sudden movement. He looked back and the servant was in her arms.

"Someone take here before I kill her!" She said

One of the nearby priests rushed over and took the servant and quickly walked away. Marik hadn't been paying much attention so he couldn't see the shadow aim for him hit. He was thrown backwards into a wall. Bakura cursed and turned his attention back too Kaigara she was smirking and her B.E.B. dragon had appeared.

"I have more restraint then I gave myself credit for." She said but her eyes were still a darker shade than normal.

"Well then I wasn't expecting you too finally to be attached to humans so strongly you must like them a lot." Bakura said. Then he and Marik created a shadow ball and they aimed them at Atemu and Yugi. Two other shadows hit them before they could even get close. Bakura smirked 'Time for plan B' He 

summoned his shadow powers and two people appeared It was Malik and Ryou. Kaigara ceased her attack and just glared at them.

"Now then, you will do what we say or this two will die" Bakura Smirked

* * *

Wow this has to be my first real cliffhanger well maybe it's not but oh well. Well everyone this is the last chapter to be updated before school starts which is tomorrow. I know I cut it close you can thank writers block for that. Anyway I know some of you were wondering about those wings earlier in the fic so here is a reason they have them. Since school is starting I'm going to try my damnedest to update every week even if it kills me, I don't think I could abandoned my account again it would be too painful and I know you guys would hate me for it.

Kai- I didn't know our we would be our demon selves in this fic

Kaigara- I thought it would be interesting

Kai-You also made yourself almost go into blood lust

Kaigara- I know but I think it would be more interesting this way

Kai-Q why am I not affected by blood?

Kaigara-You have to read the next chapter to find out!

Kai- That's so not far!

Kaigara- yes it is everyone else has to wait to do you

Jou and Seth- Please REVIEW!!


	6. Truth

Ok everyone this I think is an ok chapter not my best I don't think but I wish you to enjoy it all the same. I bet you guys didn't think I was going to update today, well I did so I proved you all wrong!! I iz so proud of myself. Anyway… this kinda gives you some background crap so enjoy don't forget to review!

Kai- She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh she does however own the plot and some other people

Kaigara- yea like you so shut up and let the readers read!

Kai-sure w.e

* * *

Bakura was smiling manically like usual, now he had the upper hand. When they were in town they had small traces of the dragon child so he took them and hid them in case something happened. Marik was itching away he just wanted to have fun and standing still was not a thing he could do for long.

"So Kaigara I have your friends so you will give me the dragon child or these two perish."

Kaigara was on her last nerve in more ways than one, she was covered in blood and was barely keeping her blood thirsty demon side in check, and now they were using Yugi's friends against them she couldn't do much now not without having them being injure or worse killed. She twitched in annoyance and Kai fidgeted next to her.

'What the hell can we do? We can't give them Yugi but we can't hurt his friends either, man if I was still the demon I was just two years ago I would have sacrificed them without a thought but now…DAMN IT!'

Kaigara stood there thinking of all the options that she could think of, and at the moment there weren't that many. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Seth slowly creeping behind Bakura and Marik no one else looked like they noticed him so she quickly battered her eyes away. 'Seth just be careful'

Kai was also thinking of options, but he felt Yugi's energy began to grow in strength and was becoming more conscience by the second. He looked back and saw Yugi beginning to wake, Now that he had a minute to look at his condition he noticed he was bleeding horrible. When he came into the room he didn't get a chance to look at him but there was blood everywhere. It looked like Atemu ripped some of his clothes as temporary bandages but Yugi was getting paler by the minute.

'Shit if we don't finish this quickly then Yugi might die of blood loss'

He continued his stare at the two complications. Just then a white light Hit Marik and a red flame hit Bakura. Ryou and Malik were unharmed as the two attacks hit their mark and were knocked out of their grasp. Quickly Kaigara and Kai used their fast speed to pick them and take them into the safety of the priest.

"Good job Seth and Jou." Kaigara yelled and was smiling at them.

"It was our pleasure Kaigara." Seth replied and Jou just smiled.

"Now then you lost your hostages I suggest that you leave before I kill you both." Kaigara said in a more serious tone. Marik looked at Bakura they knew they wouldn't win now so the quickly made their escape but swearing that they would be back. Kaigara rushed over to Yugi and began to frantically chant spells. Kai came over and helped her he knew she used too much energy and couldn't do all the spells on her own. Soon all the wounds on Yugi were healed and Yugi slipped back into a slumber once again.

Kaigara looked dead on her feet after she finished the spells she also looked tired but refused to let herself sleep. Energy flowed through her veins and she began to shout out orders to everyone. After everyone was up and running and everything was going as she said she just fainted onto the ground. Kai caught her before she hit the ground. Seth rushed over and looked worried Jou joined them.

"Will she be ok?" Seth asked.

"Yea, she just needs a lot of rest and when she wakes up a lot of food." Kai replied.

"Well I'll take over for her while she sleeps then." Seth replies

"That would be most helpful."

"Come one Jou you can help." Jou looked happy as he followed Seth out of the room.

Kai sighed and walked to the room they have been given. They hadn't been her three days and already trouble happened. Bakura and Marik show up, Yugi knocked out with serious blood loss Atemu not leaving his side, the palace partly destroyed, And Yugi friends being hostages before they had time to arrive and train.

Kai entered their room and slowly put Kaigara onto the bed and pulled a chair next to it. 'Not only that but now everyone going to wonder what we are exactly and why Kaigara almost wanted to kill somebody.' Kai just looked at Kaigara's face it wasn't peaceful like Yugi's was it was twisted in pain. Kai chest lurched, he couldn't do anything for her she had to fight her inner demon by herself.

"If it wasn't for all that blood she would be sleeping fine" Kai said out loud, and then a soft knock came at the door before he could say anything Atemu entered the room cautiously, giving a hard stare at him and Kaigara. Kai gave a sad smile at Atemu as he closed the door behind him and stood there.

"Hello Atemu how are you doing now?"

"I'm doing better and yourself?"

"Not as well as you I bet."

"We have something we need to discuss Kai." Atemu said firmly

"Yes I know but I would prefer to have the discussion as soon as I know Kaigara is no longer in pain." Kai said as his heart began to hurt worse he kneeled over slightly. Atemu looked strangely at him.

"I'm trying to absorb some of the pain for her, but there's so much physically and emotionally." Kai said as he returned his gaze to his partner. Atemu look softened as he looked at Kaigara condition. She looked almost as pale as Yugi did and her force was twisted in great pain. Atemu could also feel her fighting within herself.

"Kai we need to talk at least talk to some of us you don't have to tell the whole palace." Kai seemed thoughtful before he answered before finally sighing and stood up to leave.

"Fine then lets meet in your room, I can sense that Yugi is awake now."

They silently walked down the hall Atemu couldn't help but stare at the cat ears that Kai possessed. They twitched even at the smallest of sounds, they constantly twitched in every direction. His walk seemed softer then before, when he stepped down there was no sound. Along the way they gathered up Seth, Jou, Malik, and Ryou. They finally reached Atemu's room and entered. Kai sat quietly down while the others waited for him to speak.

"Alright everyone I and Kaigara aren't human as you now know we are cat demons. We come from a grand city in the middle of the desert but it's covered by magic so if you tried to find it you would walk right through it. It's full of demons of all kinds and few humans that are alive. We came from there I was trained myself to resist blood but since I didn't have much contact with it I just became immune to the smell."

"So I was chosen by one of the more kind elder demons to be trained to search and help the dragon child. I worked hard and since I was immune to the smell of blood I could go out in the human world and be controlled and not kill people. Kaigara wasn't that lucky. Her father was a ruthless demon lord and she was raised upon the blood of the innocent." Everyone gasped before he waited and continued.

"I remember as kids before her mother died she was like me was immune to it, it was because of her mother. That's when we met Atemu's mother, Kaigara's mother was friends with her so we got to meet her several times. Bu then her mother died and her father changed her." His eyes glazed over as he remembered his past and hers.

"When she was older she couldn't help herself, her father would bring a human and make the smallest of cuts and she would go into blood lust. Then she tried to stay away from the palace as much as possible, she was a demon but she was raised on her mother values. She was taught that killing was bad. She began to hate herself." A small tear escaped his eyes as he continued.

"Her father found out that she was trying to ignore him so he took a human and went to the center of town and made sure she was there before he began making cuts along the body. You could see it in her eyes how much she was trying to resist but the demon side was too much and she killed the human. After she finally got a hold of herself she ran, I followed her and found her in as secluded part of the town and I saw something no one would ever see. She was crying and trying to kill herself."

Everyone went pale and some gasped. Atemu expression softened once more al he relieved just hard their lives were and he should never have doubted them for killers. Seth was sowing concern and Jou was just stunned.

"It was a shock for me because she was a really strong person most of the demons in the city feared her power and to see her like that was…horrible. I got her to stop and I told her that the elder and I could help her with her blood thirsty side. So over the next couple years we taught her control and the elder trained her further in the ways of shadow magic. Over those two years we grew together and without really declaring it we became a couple."

"So after our training was finally over we sensed the dragon child and we began our search. She finally had control but it was till sketchy but she had kept in check so the elder let us go and search for the dragon child. We soon learned that two very powerful humans from the demon city had followed us and learned the power of the dragon child so we fought along the way and now we had to race to find him. Well we finally found you and now we come to full circle." Kai finished.

Everyone was silent and fiddled in their sits. They never knew that these two people could have such a bad childhood. Jou finally spoke up first and asked a question.

"Is she going ta be alright?"

"She fighting her inner demon the one side that thirsts for all blood, but I have faith in her."

Kai stood up and headed toward the door and bid them a goodbye. Seth said that her was going to bed and would show Malik and Ryou their rooms. Jou followed Seth out the door. Atemu looked at Yugi who had stayed silent the whole time. Yugi began to cry and Atemu rushed over and hugged him.

"What a horrible life that must have been."

"Shh I know little one."

"She couldn't stop herself how she must have felt after each person she killed."

"Yugi don't cry you don't need to cry."

"It's so sad, her life it's so sad."

Yugi continued to sob in till he fell into a fitful sleep. Atemu continues to hug the tiny body to his own. He sat there a long time thinking about Kaigara's life. He couldn't imagine how that must have been for her. So she lost her mother young to. He felt stupid for have doubted them, during the time they did stay he could see the love for them through their eyes. He finally he slipped into the darkness as well.

* * *

Seth was lying in his bed with Jou in his arms. After he showed the other two their rooms Jou had followed him to his room. Jou had sat with him on the bed and they talked about the day's events and without Seth realizing it Jou had scooted closer to him to the point they were touching. After a few minutes of silence Jou's head had bobbed onto his shoulder and he was sleeping peacefully.

Seth was going to wake him up but this was his chance to get closer to his pup. So after Jou had fallen asleep he simply snuggled into his bed and moved Jou gently into his arms. He never thought he would get a chance to hold his pup so close to him but here he was in his arms. Seth smiled after such a day this was far the best part of it for him.

He gently let his fingers slide through Jou's hair, he watched the gentle raise of Jou's chest and listened to his breathing. It was relaxing just sitting here with Jou in his arms almost without a care in the world. Without warning Jou snuggled up closer to Seth with his head resting by Seth's face. Seth blushed madly but didn't push Jou away. He waited a minute for his heart to stop beating frantically before he gave up and just let himself fall asleep.

* * *

_It was dark so dark that you couldn't see anything. Then without warning a copy of herself walked in front of her smirking. She didn't back away she knew she was stronger than this. The other her more demon in every way began to circle. _

"_You can't keep me out forever I am going to win this struggle." The other her said_

"_I'm not going to let you take over you bunch of demon emotions!" Kaigara spat_

"_That's right I am your demon emotions the ones you should let loose it's time to kill let the blood flow!"_

"_No I won't let myself kill the ones I love, damn it why can't you just die like Kai's did they just died and never came back."_

"_Well I may be your demon emotions but I am still you and you are very stubborn and I refuse to leave."_

"_I will not let you into my heart, I will not let my emotions have the best of me."_

"_Why refuse who you are let yourself enjoy the feel of blood on your lips."_

"_Shut up!"_

_The other Kaigara began to viscously attack her over and over again until she was worn out and was bleeding. She was still weak after that fight all she could do was be stubborn and not these damn emotions take over. The other her continued to beat her mercilessly and she just stood her ground. The other her stopped and roared with frustration seeing she was getting nowhere._

_The other her began to pace slowly in the darkness wondering what to do next. Before she could do much else the darkness slightly lifted and there was a new presence within its depths. Slowly Yugi walked into the area where the two were. Yugi was confused he didn't know how he ended up here but he saw two Kaigara's._

_One was standing strangely covered in many wounds and blood why the other looked more demonic without a scratch on her. Yugi quickly realized that he must have somehow entered Kaigara's mind while _

_she was fighting of her more demonic emotions that threaten to take over. He looked at the injured Kaigara stare at him with demon eyes but they were soft and kind and he walked over to her._

"_Kaigara are you alright?"_

"_No not really buts it's nice to see you doing well." She gave a small smile. The other Kaigara was tired of being ignored and headed straight for Yugi. Kaigara knew what she was doing and quickly punched her. Yugi was surprised at the sudden moment._

"_You will not hurt him, you will not touch him, and you will get lost and never come back." The other Kaigara seemed surprised at the sudden boost in strength. She got up and began to attack Kaigara but this time she was fighting back. Yugi watched as both fight hard and well but eventually Kaigara began to dominate over her demon self._

_Her demon self snarled before disappearing in the darkness. Kaigara visibly relaxed knowing she won before walking over to Yugi. _

"_Yugi I don't know how you got her but damn it I'm glad you did." She smiled before it faltered._

"_What's wrong Kaigara?"_

"_I...do...you hate…me?" Kaigara voice fell, Yugi looked shocked_

"_No I don't why would I hate you?" Kaigara looked deep into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth._

"_Never mind Yugi thank you so much, you are just more than the dragon child you are so much more I never met anyone like you and I'm so glad I know you."_

_Yugi just smiled at Kaigara and then she hugged him. Yugi was startled for a moment before he hugged back. She let go and gave a small chuckle, Yugi looked at her confused look. She just shook her head and ushered Yugi to go back asleep and get some rest. Yugi gave one last glance before he felt his conscience slip away._

* * *

She paced her room slowly almost yelled in frustration but manners taught her not to. She was princess with short brown hair and brown eyes. And her heart set on one prince in particular, but she didn't get her chance when she came over some lady had sent her away practically the second say she was there.

She said simply that she had to leave that day and that she should never arrive uninvited and expect to get a room and stay as long as she wants. Of course she expects to arrive whenever and however long she's a princess she can do whatever she wants.

She looked out her window and saw the sands of Egypt calling to her. She was going to marry Atemu and she was going to be queen of Egypt no lady was going to stop her or that runt. The thought of the runt of a lookalike brought forth more anger.

"Who the hell did that runt think he was? He was so close to Atemu and he returned the affection to that runt, it was if they acted as a couple." She shook her head of course they weren't a couple for one they were both guys two the prince would never fall in love with some runt.

"I'll show that girl I can come whenever I want I'll arrive tomorrow!" She rushed off to tell her guards and have someone pack things for her. She was going to get Atemu's heart even if she has to kill people to do it!

* * *

Yugi groaned and tried to open his eyes but he was way too comfy to want to move. Whatever was holding him pulled him closer….wait something was holding him? Yugi opened his eyes and saw that he was snuggled up with Atemu Yugi blushed but didn't pull away in fact he snuggled up closer. He was about to fall asleep when Atemu groaned and began to stir.

Yugi pouted cutely as Atemu sat up, Atemu saw the pout and smiled. He gently laid a kiss on Yugi's forehead before stretching. Yugi blushed once again and gave Atemu a peck on the cheek. Atemu pulled Yugi into a huggle, a huggle that almost cut off Yugi's air supply. Somewhere from the direction of the door a chuckle could be heard.

"If you squeeze him anymore you're going to kill him." Kaigara said

"But he's so lovable." Atemu replied like a child.

"Come on you two it's breakfast time and I'm hungry so you better claim some food before I eat it all."

Yugi was dragged out of bed and was gently pulled by Atemu toward the kitchen, Kaigara following behind. When they arrived everyone was there already eating and Kai had his nose in another book. Seth and Jou were in another pointless argument, Malik was playing tricks on Ryou, and Kaigara happily eating herself silly. Atemu and Yugi could feel the normality returning already. Atemu sat down and pulled Yugi with him, Yugi blushed but began eating with Atemu any way.

"Jeez koi do you ever stop reading?"

"Yes I do but I love to read and learn unlike you."

"I like to read I just don't like to learn." Kai rolled his eyes and continued to read his book. After everyone was finishing up the doors suddenly burst open reveling a certain brunette nobody cared for. She walked over to Atemu and gave him a hug, a hug that was promptly cut off. She seemed hurt for a split second but hid it quickly.

"Atemu I came to visit you again since we didn't get a chance to talk a few days ago." Teana said.

"Yes and there was a very good reason why." Atemu muttered, beside him Yugi giggled and Atemu slight glare softened. Teana smile turned into a soft glare toward Yugi. She was about to say something when Kaigara stood up and began to speak.

"Why the hell did you come back?" Kaigara said, Teana looked shocked before speaking.

"Because I can, I am a guest here you can't speak to me like that."

"I can speak to whoever I want and however I want."

"Not to me you can't, I'm a princess."

"I don't give a damn who you are I told you not to come back uninvited."

"I am a family friend I can come over whenever I want without an invitation!"

"Ok little miss prissy pants you can stay, in your room and not meddle with my students understand, and wherever you go there will be guards assigned to follow you, I don't trust you at all."

"I don't need guards to follow me around."

"Well to bad I make the rules that I say goes, you are not allowed to go near my students, that's including Atemu just to clarify."

"You can't do this to me, Atemu tell her she can't do this."

"Sorry Teana she can do whatever she wants and I don't want to get on her bad side so… sorry you do what she tells you."

"Yes until I find some guards you will go to your room."

Teana and Kaigara stood there glaring at each other before Teana finally left. Kaigara continued to fume while everyone was dreading the days to come. Atemu looked the most devastated he could tell that the days just got longer. Yugi looked at Atemu worriedly but Atemu just shook his head. Everyone began to leave to start another session of training, Kaigara finally cooled own and walked to the training room. 'This complicates things.' Was Kaigara's last thought before she left the room.

* * *

YAY it's finally done I officially call this the filler chapter from Hell. It's boring it weird it has Teana in it what a great chapter huh? Yea I know not really but it gives some background info on the characters, which is a good thing right? Well anyway I'm not really sure which way I should go yet so it's a surprise. Any way I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed this chapter, I know I see some of you lining up to kill Teana, well back up I get first dibs.

Atemu- do you hate me?

Kaigara- no I don't but I had to put her in there

Atemu- no you didn't!

Kaigara- Yes I did don't worry I plan on doing some horrible things to her in the future

Atemu- really?

Kaigara- really but until then you must suffer like the rest of us

Atemu- fine at least I have Yugi :huggles Yugi:

Jou and Seth- Please review!


	7. Another fight another day

Hey everyone I'm kinda in a bad mood and I'm sick DANG YOU SCHOL! Sooo I'm just going to get on with the fic  
Kai-She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh she does however own the plot and some characters

* * *

It had only been a week but so far they had been the worst week of his life. Teana just refused to leave and wasted every minute she had to seduce him. This made him Angry of course He did not want Teana nor wanted to be even near her. Yugi had also learned why Atemu hated her so much and now was becoming thoroughly annoyed with her. To Yugi she was the thing that was in the way of them and the source for Atemu's unhappiness.

Training had just ended so they were rushing to their room before Teana could catch them, usually they wouldn't rush just take their time to get there but since Teana was on the prowl it was worth a couple more minutes of aching limbs to get there.

They finally reached the door and quickly entered the room locking the door behind them. They slowly made it to the bed and fell onto it. They both sighed heavily before Yugi crawled over to Atemu and snuggled up. Atemu just sighed contently as he held Yugi in his arms, that was the only good thing going for him nowadays the fact that he could have Yugi all to himself like this always made him feel better.

All of a sudden Yugi jerked up and glared at the door. Atemu was confused before he understood what was happening. Teana was waiting by the door until he would come out of it. Yugi could her soft footsteps only because his heightened senses allowed it. Yugi gave an animal like growl before Atemu wrapped his arms around him,

Every since Teana came Yugi actions and emotions became more animal like Atemu swore if he didn't keep the two apart all the time Yugi was going to bite her head off…literally. When Atemu asked if there was anything wrong with Yugi Kaigara said although he still human but he's also a dragon. And that the dragon part of him feels threatened because someone wants his partner.

Kaigara highly advised that the two stay away from each other as much and as far as possible, Teana was not helping with this. As soon as Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi, he calmed down some but was still tense. Atemu never thought as Yugi being able to hate someone much less act hostile toward them but I guess Teana was a fine example that he could.

Atemu began to kiss Yugi neck softly and he instantly turned into putty in his arms. Atemu smiled as Yugi gave a small moan. He continued to lay kisses on the small one's body as he continued to moan but sudden yelling pulled them out of there trance.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THEIR DOOR!" Kaigara yelled form the hallway.

"I was waiting for Atemu to come out!" Teana whined back.

"That's why you are leaving now, you are stalking him I will not have him be stalked by you."

"Stalking?! How dare you say such things!"

"Call it as a see it."

"I barely have time to see Atemu."

"I know, jee I wonder why, get back to your room and don't let me catch you here again!"

You could hear Teana angry footsteps all the way down the hallway and around the corner well Atemu could anyway he was sure Yugi and Kaigara could hear them much farther. Yugi gave a wide smile seeing how Teana was no longer in their presence. He could hear Kaigara by their door waiting to see if she would sneak back, muttering a few choice words aimed at Teana the whole time.

Atemu began where they left off and Yugi just moaned again. Atemu could feel Kaigara on the other side of the door, her mood changed from bad to good in an instant. Kaigara seemed to be one of the few out there that approved of Yugi and his relationship with him and she knew the full extent of it too. Atemu just knew that she was grinning on the other side of the door and he heard her footsteps leave.

Atemu stopped and yawned and soon Yugi followed up they were tired and couldn't keep sleep at bay no more. Atemu swooped Yugi in his arms and he cuddled closer and drifted off.

* * *

Kaigara was making rounds around the palace, she didn't do it cause she wanted to that was only partly so she had just made a habit out of it. She made the habit of checking around the palace in some ways it was relaxing because some of the palace workers would stop and talk knowing she wouldn't get them in trouble for doing so. Priest even strayed from their duties to have a conversation with her.

Everyone seemed to share her misery in some kind of way, the threat of Bakura and Marik, or Teana, or even the fact some just didn't accept her and Kai and they were hated immensely for no reason. She had told Atemu to keep Yugi away from Teana in truth she should be doing the same, but she had stuck close to her in case she was doing something to affect Yugi and Atemu's relationship.

Teana was going to get her head torn off by either her or Yugi. Another problem that she had now was that by now she was supposed to be teaching Yugi how to control and use his dragon form not possible because Teana refused to leave. Why that was is that while in his dragon form he would be more keen on acting with the dragon in him, there was a high possibility of him going after Teana and killing her. That and he didn't want Teana knowing anymore then she already did.

She swore that pride was going to kill her or someone close to her someday, not like she could help it much she came from a proud family a bad family but a proud one. She found herself on the roof of the palace she sat down on began to brew more worries from her head. To her it seemed that the whole world suddenly piled every danger it could throw at them.

Problems that she would loved to have solved her own way but her training in ones restraint taught her not to. If she didn't distance herself soon she was going to snap in the worst possible way. Yugi was already being territorial about Atemu, which she knew was both flattering and scary for him at the same time.

It was even getting to the point where Yugi barely focused on the training his emotions and thoughts were aimed at the brunette not that she blamed him, so were her thoughts. She sighed heavily and let her thoughts wander to find a way to get rid of Teana without killing her, so far she hasn't come up with anything.

There was a plus in all of this, she had noticed that Jou and Seth finally got together they hadn't said it officially but it was pretty apparent. Yugi had grown closer to Atemu even though it was because of Teana, well a part of it anyway all she was doing was progressing their relationship further at a faster rate. 'Well at least she's good for something'

Life at the moment seemed relatively quiet which unnerved her a bit, to her it was too quiet, well as quiet as it could get anyway. She had expected another attack from Bakura and Marik, or some kind of problem with the Pharaoh but ever since she beat him he had been quiet, the I'm-plotting-something-evil quiet.

As she sat there thinking her eyes wondered to the city, it was serene in a way completely unaware of all the things happening around them. She heard gently old footsteps coming from behind and she turned her head. It was one of the oldest priests and he gave her a smile.

"Hello there Max." she said, she thought his name was strange but she never said anything about it.

"Hello there Kaigara what are you doing way up here?"

"Thinking about a lot of things." He seemed to just nod before he scooted himself closer.

"I'm sure you are, so young but burdened with so much."

"Sure seems like it sometimes."

"Even in these times such young children unable to live their lives before its time."

"I wouldn't say that, only some of us don't have the leisure of a childhood there's a lot of children out there who live it up."

"I suppose that's true but to see someone as young as you with the weight of many lives on her shoulders pains me so."

"It can be frustrating at times but it also gives me the opportunity to experience something I never had."

"What's that?"

"The sense of a caring family who no matter what will love you."

"Well I guess there something to see on the positive side."

"I never had anything like that, the only person that ever cared for me was my mom but she died when I was little then my bloody father raised me in the worst way, then came along Kai he was the one who saved me, I owe him life but I suppose the best thing he got from me was my love."

"Love is a very powerful thing unbreakable in the toughest of times and transcends through time forever."

"I found my soul mate in my first life I was lucky but then again so are the others."

"Yes they are very lucky, well I leave you to your thoughts or would you like to join me in the library for some reading?"

""You know that sounds just the thing I need to calm my nerves. She left with Max and went to the library not knowing that she had earned a little wisdom.

* * *

Seth was sitting in the library reading a book with Jou in his arms, Jou had fallen asleep somewhere around about 30 minutes ago. His from just kind of slumped and he was out, Seth on the other hand could stay awake for a long time Kai's training wasn't as near as hard as Kaigara's. Now they had them switching between the two teachers, if they could be even called that.

Apparently demons live way longer than humans, they were only sixteen years old so calling them teachers just seems weird. They also stop aging whenever they want or they age slowly. This made Seth uneasy he was becoming close to the two and he didn't want them to outlive him. Seth however got the feeling that they weren't going to outlive him which made him even more uneasy.

Seth deep in thought didn't notice the door open and to figures walk in until they were in front of him. He looked up to a smiling Kaigara and Max. Max just waved before setting off to get lost in the many shelves of books. Kaigara was still smiling at him and her smile only grew wider when she saw Jou. Seth was about to explain, or more accurately make an excuse why Jou was in his arms sleeping when Kaigara stopped him before he could say anything.

"Don't even try to make up excuses I already know what's going on anyway, it was o obvious to me it was laughable."

"It was so obvious?" he practically growled, she just giggled

"The fact that you and Seth or in love, don't even think about denying it either." Seth just muttered.

"When are we going to go further in our training?" Kaigara sighed and the flashes of annoyance crawled on her face.

"You should be farther in your training but I don't want Teana interfering or knowing what it is." Seth could her mutter the world bitch under her breathe.

"Damn girl she needs to go."

"No duh."

Kaigara just sighed before going off to find a book. Seth just continued his not noticing that after awhile Ra was sinking in the Sky and that Kaigara and Max had left. Jou stirred in his arms and let out a yawn. Seth gave a small smile without looking from his book. Jou gave Seth a hazy look and just stared at him. Seth found himself staring into the honey brown depths and couldn't pull away, Jou also stared into his Seth's eyes and found he couldn't pull away either.

There they sat in silence for 5, 10, or 20 minutes they couldn't figure out how much time had passed but to them it didn't matter. Seth finally just grinned and set his book down and gently hugged Jou. Jou hugged back more tightly, Seth couldn't help to think that Jou was more or less a puppy in a human skin.

As they were content and smiling a loud crash sounded through the palace and screams could be heard. Jou and Seth quickly rushed to their feet Seth led the way and Jou followed ready to summon his monster if he needed to. The finally reached where the commotion started and what the saw was pure horror.

The throne room was in shambles and there was blood everywhere screams were heard in every direction. Seth could see dismembered bodies and piles of insides best left unseen. What hit worse was the overwhelming stench of blood and death that had accumulated in such a short time. Seth could feel Jou stiffen at the site and his eyes were fearful.

"It's ok Jou just stay behind me ill protect you." All Jou could do was give a small nod.

"WATCH OUT YOU TWO!"

Seth turned to see what was wrong but before he could he and Jou were pushed out of the way and in their place Kaigara stood and took a shadow ball dead on, and was thrown against a wall. She hissed in pain before she peeled herself from the wall and stood her ground. All Seth could hear was her swearing every word she knew then repeated.

"Kaigara how you have turned soft." Someone approached from the debris full of blood and dropped a dead servant onto the floor.

"Darkness should have known you would come after me eventually."

"Of course no one likes a rebellious teen."

"Shows what you know, I'm no longer yours."

"Oh I do think differently you can't deny what blood says."

"I rejected you long ago you son of a bitch."

"Now now no need for such foul language toward your father." Seth and Jou eyes both widened at the new information. Seth never imagined that her father could look so human yet be a total monster he always imagined him more grotesque.

There were several things that happened at once Yugi and Atemu rushed in the room, there was a loud crash and a wall blew out, and then darkness and Kaigara were gone. Seth wasted no time summoning his monster and Atemu did the same. This was a battle they weren't entitled to fight but if the chance presented its self they would jump in.

* * *

I had seen Yugi and Atemu enter the wrecked chamber and I saw that look in his eyes and I had pushed him out of the palace. Darkness is not someone they can fight right now. I had dragged him into the desert where there wouldn't be anyone to hurt. He stood his ground and watched me, he knew I wasn't dumb so he had to think of a way to fight.

I had already seen the mess he had made in fewer than five minutes, I don't think my conscience can hold any more deaths on my shoulders. He was exactly how remembered him, bloodthirsty, power hungry, and wanting to control me. At this point I was just glad I had my bloodlust in control but the inner demon in me was struggling to break free, all the blood had not helped.

He gave me a smile before he moved to fast for the human eyes to catch. Then it began we continued to fight at blinding speeds. We each landed painful blows, resulting in hindering some of our movements we were getting nowhere and I can't go into a full demon mode for fear of my demon side taking over. So I did the next best thing.

"BLUE EYES BLACK DRAGON I SUMMON THEE!"

There he was in all of his glory flying above me, I could count on my dragon friend no matter what. Few demons can even call a monster forth even fewer manage to even bother training and only a handful master shadow powers. Few demons are blessed with the ability to use shadow powers for the simply fact that we are already powerful enough.

I sent my dragon my thoughts and he nodded, I was going to do something that only a select few can do, lucky me huh? I concentrated on my spirit and I lifted myself from the air and then the spirit of my dragon and I merged to create another being so to speak. After the process was complete I looked like my dragon except that the scales were black bit shimmered Blue light, my eyes were a dark brown and the form changed a bit.

Darkness was not very happy to say the least, he knew that in my new form I had more power and I could take a lot of beating. Darkness does not like anyone stronger than him if there was he found a way to kill them that's the way it always had been. So here I am facing my father again but there was something odd about how calm he was, it was if he knew was going to win.

Then I it hit me two very large shadow balls hit me at my side and had caused me to crash into the sand below me. I tried to get up but the barrage of shadow balls kept hitting me every time I tried to lift myself. Hearing laughter I knew who was behind the attacks Bakura and Marik. My situation went from bad to extremely ten times worse.

"Look we finally got her down!" Marik said

"It seems we have." Bakura said

"Well now e just beat her down some more and she'll be ready go back home, you guys can do whatever after that." Darkness said

"Oh good we get to have more fun?" Marik said

"Yes you do." Darkness replied

So they continued their abuse to me. I could feel every lash, shadow ball, hits, and kicks, to them right now was revenge and simple joy. I was now growing weary of the constant pounding and was bleeding over the sand. I then suddenly flew into the air and fired a shadow ball at each of them. Enough is enough I will not sit by and be beaten like an old dog.

Startled they scrambled to get into a worthy formation I used my dragon strength to hit them and threw flame at them, I only managed to hit Marik and Bakura Darkness is a demon so he can ran faster. Eventually Marik and Bakura made a dash for the palace as I went to get them Darkness once again made himself know and refused to let me go.

"I don't think so Kaigara why don't you stay here and play a game with your father?"

* * *

Atemu stood there looking in the distance and was pained at what he saw Kaigara had transformed into a dragon but was taken a beating and she was bleeding everywhere. Kai had told everyone to stay put, he said that they weren't to interfere. This pained everyone but it pained Kai most of all, but who was he to defy her wished she had told him to stay put and protect them and no matter what don't come to her no matter how much pain she was in.

Now there were all bracing themselves for an attack from Bakura and Marik, Atemu had moved protectively in front of Yugi and refused to move. No matter how much training Yugi had Atemu refused to let him fight he didn't have to. Yugi just stood there behind Atemu and let him protect him, he was not in the state to be fighting anyway.

Seth had moves in front of Jou in a similar fashion to Atemu, he was determined not to let anything hurt his pup. As they were waiting for an attack it never came but they stayed alert all the same. A loud roar of pain could be heard from the desert. They all looked and saw Kaigara barely keeping herself afloat in the air and now she had deep gashed in her sides.

Kai just snapped and rushed forward to aid Kaigara, he couldn't stand by any longer. As soon as he got to the battle field he landed a big punch on Darkness. He wasn't expecting Kai and flew far into the desert Kai turned his attention to Kaigara who was angry at Kai for not protecting the others but the transformation that kept her spirit and her dragon together came apart.

She fell from the sky and Kai caught her. She was bleeding badly and right now he couldn't do anything about it as Darkness came in for another attack. So they danced a deadly dance Kai being newer to the battle had an advantage but darkness have been older and fight more battle also had an advantage.

After a while Darkness finally retreated not without having done damage of course but left none the less. Kai grabbed Kaigara in his arms and walked back to the castle. The castle was a mess to say it was in shambles was an understatement. Dead were among the living and there was blood everywhere including injured.

"Darkness sure left his mark." Muttered Seth

Kai looked around so more, but then he heard Kaigara groan. She wanted to stand up but found herself safely tucked into Kai's arms. She was too tired and just rested her head in the crook of his arm. Seth looked at Kaigara and was slightly stunned, she always seemed like the strong one yet her she was looking like the weakest person in the world. She opened her eyes and stared at Seth and gave a small smile, the burning flame in her eyes told him different though.

Atemu and Yugi were standing nearby counting the blessings that neither of them was hurt but began to silently pray for the souls of the dead. Everything just seemed to quieting down when Jou ran into the room panting heavily and his eyes filled with fear.

"What's wrong pup?"

"Ryou and Malik There gone!" Everyone stood there in stunned silence.

* * *

Well everyone I think that's my official first good cliffhanger. Now I can finally give Ryou and Malik a bigger role! Well then now the plot thickens. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I don't really feel like talking a lot not to mention I'm sick…ugh

Yugi&Atemu-Please review!!


	8. New love sprout's

Sorry I didn't update on Saturday like I told you I was but I didn't really have it done. Now I do plus you all know writers block really doesn't help much. Anyway I hadn't really written the story from this characters view much so I hope I did ok. Anyway please enjoy and REVIEW!!

Kai- :sighs: you forgot again

Kaigara- that's write I did, I do not own Yu-Gi-oh I do however won the plot and some characters of my own design

* * *

Ryou and Malik both groaned as they sat up. Malik looked around they were in a room that looked more like a cave. They were on two beds, there was some bread and water for them in the corner. Both Ryou and Malik came to the conclusion that they had been kidnapped, well they knew for certain that they had.

They had been rushing toward the throne room when Marik and Bakura had caught them. They had just started their training and they could barley summon their monsters so they were pretty much screwed. Malik looked over at Ryou and walked over. Ryou was awake but just barely he was breathing heavily. He also had a high temperature.

"Damn"

Malik sighed in frustration they couldn't attempt to escape now, not with Ryou having a high fever and being sick. He brought the water over and tasted it he waited a long time before declaring it safe for Ryou to drink. After he made Ryou drink some of the water he opened the door wide to let some air circulate.

He peeked out the door and saw no one. He then walked out and began to wander the halls. Muttering about finding some rags, cold water and medicine. He figured out that they were in some kind of cave structure it was colder near the entrance and hotter further away. He passed the mouth of the cave and looked out to the sands the thought of running was almost too great but he quickly turned away.

He wouldn't let his friend stay here not in a million years. As he walked the halls he thought it was stranger there were no guards or anything patrolling. He had the sensation that he was being followed or watched but when he turned he saw no one. He finally found a kitchen looking area.

He walked in cautiously and after a bit of looking around he finally found a bowl and rag. He poured cold water into the bowl and prompted himself to find some medicine. After much searching he finally found some. He took the small glass vile and wandered the halls once again. After getting lost twice he found their room again.

He walked over to his friend and dipped the rag in the cold water and set it on his forehead. He grabbed another glass of water and told Ryou to take some medicine then drink. Ryou did what he was told and fell back onto the bed. He quickly fell asleep, Malik looked out the doorway again and still saw no one.

He muttered something about cowards before continuing to go back to the kitchen. He needed food and so did Ryou one piece of bread was not going to cut it. He made his way back and just walked in he grabbed some fruit a few veggies and bread. He even grabbed some dried meat. He put them in a small basket, he also grabbed a small pail and filled it with water.

As he was walking back He saw a figure waiting for him by the door. He glared at the figure before him, Marik. He stood there with his arms full of stuff for him and Ryou that he had stolen from his kitchen. Malik waited for Marik to do something but he just stood there. He pushed past Marik and walked into the room, surprising Marik let him push him out of the way.

He ignored Marik's presence and replaced the water in the rag and putting it back on his forehead. Ryou looked paler then usual but when he would wake up he will be able to eat something and get better, Malik knew a good half of the layout of this place. He finally heard Marik speak and was surprised of how soft it was.

"You know it's usually not a good idea to walk around in the place you are currently being held in"

"I don't care Ryou needed help, so I had to go get some stuff to make him feel better"

"It was tempting want it, seeing the sand just outside. I'm surprised you didn't run for it"

"I could never leave my friend"

"I suppose you really care for him don't you"

"He is my friend what else am I suppose to do for him, cant abandoned him"

"You're lucky I decided to test you out cause if had ran you wouldn't have been able to get those things for him, imagine if Bakura had caught you"

"I don't care"

"I guess you don't…Malik-pretty"

Malik widened his eyes and turned to yell at Marik for calling him such but when he looked back to him again he was gone he looked out the door and saw him just turning around the corner and disappearing. Malik grumbled some more before going to back tending to Ryou, silently hoping that he would come through soon.

* * *

A few days had passed and Ryou was in full health they tried escaping a few times but to no avail. All the guards were now out and about but no longer tried to stop them, they could go anywhere without being stopped except when they grew too close to the entrance. What really confused Malik and Ryou was the way the two kidnappers acted toward them.

Marik was always insisted on calling Malik, Malik-pretty and hugged Malik to death whenever he could. Which annoyed Malik to no end. Bakura on the other hand was a little slow to show any other emotion besides hate and annoyance. Bakura eventually began to tease Ryou and he blushed madly at it.

Ryou was quite aware that the two didn't seem as ruthless as before it was if they were two totally different people. That is as long as you don't remind them of Kaigara or Yugi. Whatever they wanted Yugi for he couldn't be sure of. It seemed that they really didn't have a purpose which confused Ryou to now end.

Ryou sighed and wondered how Yugi and the others were doing. He was in the middle of daydreaming when Malik came running through the halls yelling at Marik. Malik whizzed pass him and Marik was following close behind smiling. Ryou couldn't help but smile himself, despite both his and Malik's denial they both had fallen in love, with the two most unlikely people.

"Oh come back Malik-pretty I want to hug you"

"No leave me alone Marik"

"But that's not fun"

"Who cares about your fun"

"Aw now you're hurting my feelings"

Marik had finally caught up with Malik and pulled him into a tight hug. Malik struggled of course but only half of his heart was in it. Half of him wanted to pull away from him, the others half wanted him to be held in those arms forever. Ceasing his struggle Malik just crossed his arms as Marik continued to hug him.

Marik sighed in contentment before Bakura walked into the room. Ryou could tell that he was in a bad mood. Bakura had his death glare in place, a glare that could rival Atemu's and Kaigara's. Trust him that was something that was hard to do, well not for Seth he was right up there with death glarer's. Bakura stormed pass Ryou but he paused as he did do.

Ryou saw some of the fire dim down in his eyes before continuing whatever it was that he was doing. Ryou wasn't really sure what had happened but whatever had happened it had caused Bakura to calm down some. Ryou got up and followed Bakura out of the room.

He wasn't quite sure why he did but he did what his body wanted him to. Bakura entered his own chamber and he wasn't sure if he could enter it. He paused before deciding that he would. He slowly creeped open the door to Bakura's room. Bakura was lying on his bed his face slightly flushed.

Bakura appeared to be sleeping, he was breathing heavily and slightly uneven. Ryou went over and placed his hand on his forehead, he pulled his hand back quickly. He was running a high fever. Ryou thinking it was his fault started to feel bad. He rushed out of the room and grabbed some of the necessary things that Malik had used when he was sick.

Ryou put the rag on his forehead and set the medicine next to a glass of water. He kept changing the rag and eventually began to fade in and out. He finally let his head hit Bakura's bed and fell asleep. His face gently resting beside Bakura's.

* * *

Bakura began to wake up and fluttered his eyes open. The first thing he saw as and angels face resting by his. Bakura blinked some more before he realized that it was Ryou. He felt a rag on his forehead and saw some medicine and a bowl of water. The last thing he remembered was entering his room and passing out on his bed. He knew that Ryou was following him before that but he didn't think he would enter his room.

He grabbed some water and took some of the medicine that was nearby. He stared at Ryou wondering what could have gone through his mind, for him to be here and especially be sleeping in his room. Bakura was having a hard time thinking about all the reasons why Ryou would be here. He was still lying in his bed before he let his hands wander about.

He was unconsciously running his hands through Ryou's Hair gently. He stopped and pulled back when he noticed. Ryou's face contorted into discomfort for a moment before returning to normal. Bakura let his hands gently caress Ryou's cheeks. Ryou sighed in contentment, and a small smile graced his lips.

Bakura was becoming confused not only by Ryou's actions but his as well. He growled in frustration, he never acted like this the only thing he cared about was power and revenge. That was all Ryou meant to him was just another tool he was using to get what he wanted. But as he glanced at Ryou his expression softened.

Bakura sighed in defeat, ok so maybe he had a little feeling for him. That did not mean he had to go around expressing it loudly like Marik was doing. Although a little part of him wanted to express himself to Ryou. His gaze returned to the sleeping form before him. Ryou groaned before he stirred a bit. He slowly opened his eyes and had found Bakura staring at him. Ryou eyes were cloudy and wasn't comprehending much at the moment, he groaned again before putting his head back down on the pillow. Bakura couldn't help but smile at Ryou's reaction.

"Looks like I'm not the only person who doesn't like getting up"

"Five more minutes"

"Sorry but you have to get up some time"

Ryou just grunted, which reminded him a lot of himself. Ryou seeming finally to understand more finally raised his head and faced Bakura. A small blush dusted his cheeks at the intent stare he was receiving. Bakura smirked at Ryou, well he was falling for him he wouldn't have to try that much to capture his heart. From his view it looked like it was already his.

"Oh hi Bakura you're looking better"

"Thanks to someone I sure am" Ryou blushed ten more shades of red.

"Well it…was you… looked" Ryou just mumbled his words and Bakura chuckled.

"Don't hurt yourself, its fine I bet your hungry lets go eat shall we?"

Ryou just nodded nervously and got up and waited by the door. Bakura got up and followed Ryou through the halls. He entered the kitchen and Malik and Marik were already eating. They were arguing about something as usual Bakura noticed Marik give him a questioningly glance.

Bakura just ignored as he sat down and began to eat whatever was in front of him. Ryou sat by him and began to eat stifling a few yawns as he did so. Bakura began to rethink his purpose for his motives for wanting the Dragon child. He knew that Ryou and Malik were friends with him and if he forced control over their friend what would they do. Was controlling the Dragon child really the only way they could get revenge?

He glanced at Ryou quickly before returning his gaze to the table. Marik was only with him because he was a maniac wanted to have fun in the most insane way possible. Well that wasn't all true Marik was also in it for revenge, kinda anyway. Marik was simple angry at the pharaoh for being an asshole and not doing anything for the people of Egypt.

He was the worst pharaoh that Egypt has ever had, I'm pretty sure everyone would agree with that. He himself was in it for a more personal reason. He wanted to kill the pharaoh in the most painful way possible, and his son had to suffer with him. Like the saying goes the apple never falls far from the tree. He didn't understand why Kaigara fought so hard for him, the dragon child he could understand but the price? Surely he was just as bad as his father.

Kaigara had always been a conflicting person to begin with. He remembered her from way back when they still lived in the demon city, how he hated that place. It was just after his whole town had been viscously murdered and destroyed. The demons had found him and brought him to the city. They were going to kill him, luckily for him he showed potently for being a magically asset.

He grew up having to fight for his life everyday but just because of that didn't not mean he didn't make a friend. He made friends with Marik when he was still fairly young, how Marik was allowed to live he never knew. Perhaps his psychotic behavior amused the demons in the city. Whatever the reason was he was just glad there was another human besides himself.

He had heard of the all powerful Kaigara when he was young and even met her a couple of times. He had actually thought that she was a decent demon for when she was young refused to kill anyone. But when her mother died she became just like every other demon. Heartless and ruthless. He began to hate her with as much passion as he hated the pharaoh.

He eventually met her again when she was older and found out the real story behind her. Her father had done that to her, blood lust for a demon was very hard thing to control, he was human and could never understand fully how that felt. To be a demon and being unable to control your demon side and kill ruthlessly, but afterward hate yourself for killing someone.

He had begun to respect her after hearing this but he wanted revenge for more than enough reasons. He began to drift to the shadows. That's when he first heard about the dragon child. It was exactly the thing he and Marik needed to exact their revenge on all who made their life miserable. They had plotted to find the dragon child and control him and his power.

Kaigara had begun he training with Kai at that point, so they had began training themselves as well. To say they were equal in power was a no, well if Kaigara let her true demon self loose they would have been dead by now. But since she retrained herself so much they were an equal match now. So all the way they had been searching for the dragon child he and Marik were there following and making life difficult for them.

In some kind of sense they had become friends and rivals, in a weird fucked up way. They never really intended to kill one another when they met. If they killed each other, then all of their fun would be ruined. That was coming from both sides, each side made the other side's life more interesting.

Bakura smiled at all of this. Ryou looked at him with concern but Bakura just shook his head. Ryou gave him one more look before returning to eat. Amazing how the two little captives wiggled their way into their hearts in no time at all. He stood up and began to walk out of the room. Ryou followed him without a word.

Through the rest of the day Bakura did what he normally did and Ryou followed him everywhere. Since he still had a slight fever he would get dizzy sometimes and if he began to lean to much or trip Ryou would be there to catch him or he would stand close to use as a support. Bakura let him be a support he would let Ryou catch him if he fell. He wouldn't say thank you and Ryou didn't seem to mind.

All Ryou did was smile at Bakura and continue to follow him everywhere, the strange thing was is that he didn't mind. He didn't think was in anyway annoying, in fact he quite enjoyed Ryou's company. He couldn't help but let a smile or two slip, in truth he was happy, happier than he had ever been in his life. Just having Ryou there put him in a good mood, he guessed this is what it felt like for Marik when he was around Malik.

Since they had first grabbed the two and brought their unconscious bodies to their hideaway he knew something in the way Marik was acting that there was something bothering him. He was deep in thought and then he just left Bakura and said he was going to check on them that first night. He came back with a big goofy grin on his face.

The next day he saw Marik teasing Malik and trying to grab him. After he finally caught Malik he would hug his look alike to death then let him go. He would always have a grin or smirk around Malik and would in a somewhat bad mood when his Malik-pretty wasn't around. Now Bakura knew how he felt, now that he was allowing himself to admit to his feelings.

He was finally heading to his room for a nights rest when he had another dizzy spell, as he began to lean to the right to much Ryou walked right by him and he was leaning against Ryou. He just stood there a few minutes and let the dizziness pass before he slowly regained his balance and continued to walk. He 

entered his room and fell on his bed. Ryou walked in and felt his forehead real quick, he heard Ryou sigh before looking at the water and rag and the empty bottle of medicine.

"I'll be right back Bakura I need some new cold water and more medicine"

Bakura just nodded as Ryou left the room, Bakura really didn't want Ryou to leave but he would be back. He was just lying there in silence, he was thinking of what he should do. If he really loved Ryou like his feelings were telling him wouldn't Ryou be hurt if he used his friend against his will? Well Maybe he could just kill the pharaoh with his own power that would be alright….right? But what about the prince surely he was just as bad as his father.

Just then Ryou walked in and sat a cold rag on his forehead it felt good. He also had a cup of water and told Bakura to take some medicine. Bakura did what he was told. Ryou just gave him a big smile and told him that tomorrow he should be over his sickness.

"Hey Ryou what's the prince like?" Ryou seemed a little startled but answered none the less.

"Well He's not really who expected him to be"

"How so?"

"Well despite his father actions and behavior he's nothing like him, which when I first met him had me startled. He kind and actually cares for the people of Egypt, Kaigara said it was because his mother raised him on her values before she died. He's not at all spoiled, he get things done and values others opinions. He also hates his father to the highest extreme, I was just as surprised how Kaigara seemed to share his anger. Although I believe that He does hate his father more than anyone else could."

Bakura listened intently he wanted to object to Ryou's claim that the prince was nothing like his father, but Ryou wasn't the type to lie and Bakura was betting that he couldn't do a good job of lying anyway. Ryou began to absent mindly to run his fingers through Bakura's hair. Bakura closed his eyes enjoying the feeling.

He heard Ryou yawn before he felt him lie on the bed and he heard the evened out breathing of Ryou. He checked to see if the door was shut if Marik saw him now he wouldn't hear the end of it. He took Ryou's body and snuggled it closer to him. He heard Ryou sigh in contentment before he snuggled closer to him. Bakura watched Ryou sleep for awhile himself before allowing himself to rest.

Little did he know Malik had creeped the door open slightly to check on his friend, and what he saw made him smile. Malik shut the door quietly and continued on his way down the hallway. Marik saw him and asked why he was so cheerful. Malik just shook his head and told him no reason. Marik shrugged and grabbed Malik ignoring his protest, not that he really minded that much anymore.

Well everyone that's the end of the chapter, I put some kind of fluff stuff, not full blown but it was nice none the less right? Well I hope I did a good job and that you enjoyed despite me being a day late to update.

* * *

Kai- They are all mad at you and you know it

Kaigara- Shut it Kai I know but a good chapter should make up for it right?

Kai- No you're a horrible person

Kaigara- you know what you a horrible person!!

Malik- any way, Please review!!

Marik- A lot!!


	9. Just Another Day

Well this fic turns in a different direction now. I was really mulling over what to do next. Well I began thinking and I thought I was being to repetitive and boring so I'm turning this fic around!! I really wasn't planning on taking it this direction but now I think it leave more for the imagination. Well anyway I hope you all enjoy reading

Kai- she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, she does however own the plot and some characters of her own design

Kaigara- Yes I own some of the characters, do not steal from me!

* * *

Yugi was happily flying around the palace garden despite the current circumstances. Since Ryou and Malik had been Kaigara went to double time to teach him everything she knew. That included how to use his dragon side. He had everything down it seemed except that impossible feat of breathing fire. That was the only thing he needed to learn she had already taught him many different maneuvers but breathing fire…nope not yet.

The pharaoh had been informed reluctantly and Teana had found out, and even after the attack upon the palace she still refused to leave. Now that Yugi was in his dragon form a lot more now it seemed that he just couldn't keep calm anymore. Kaigara had said simply that he was being territorial. To Yugi that sounded absurd but he was slowly warming up to the idea.

Kaigara and Kai were now focusing their attention to all of his friends on teaching them to merge with their monsters. Since they all had Dragons except for Atemu, Kaigara mainly was teaching them. Atemu was now mostly working with Kai for their monsters are similar. Atemu had managed to merge with his monster very easily, everyone else had to work at some more.

Yugi had mostly been in his dragon form for he didn't feel as depressed when he was in it, he actually made rounds , he ate a lot more now, and when he got mad he snarled or growled.(That's a good thing?) But mostly he was in his dragon from for the flying, just being in the air was sweet bliss and he was completely absorbed in it. His mind on nothing more than feeling the wind brush his scales.

Yugi landed with a soft thud and walked around the garden some more, he never saw anymore luscious plants anywhere else before and he quite enjoyed the sight and scent of them. He found a small tree that he hadn't noticed before and smelled its leaves. 'Citrus?' Yugi then just laid on the ground and fragrant smell of the small tree.

After awhile he heard a familiar voice bark commands nearby. Yugi's anger rose and he promptly sat up and began to walk in the owner's direction. Teana was barking orders at some worker, the worker fairly annoyed with the girls presence was just nodding not listening to anything she said. Yugi walked up to the two and interrupted them, well Teana anyway.

/ You can go ahead and go she doesn't command you/ the worker nodded and gave a silent thank you before walking away.

"Why the hell did you do that!"

/because you're a guest not the queen therefore they don't need to listen to your stupid antics/

"Stupid antics? You can't speak to me like that"

/I just did get over it/

"Well I will be soon very soon"

/will be what?/

"Queen of course what else?"

/Please you will never be queen of Egypt that I guarantee you/

"Why is that little dragon?"

/Because Atemu loves another, and will never love you/

"By loving another you mean you, right? Ha you make me laugh he's just using you to make me jealous, who would ever love a runt like you?"

"That's quite enough Teana" Atemu said coming from behind Yugi.

Yugi turned at the voice and all at once his anger faded, well almost all of it. Yugi jumped through the air and in mid jump he transformed back into a human and landed into Atemu's waiting arms. Atemu just hugged Yugi and Yugi snuggled back at let out a content sigh. Teana let a look of annoyance pass on her face while she smiled crookedly at him.

"Come now Atemu there's no reason to lead this small boy on, you already had me from the beginning"

"I'm sorry Teana but I do not love you, I love Yugi I think that's quite apparent to everyone but you"

"You don't have to lie in front of him, just let me slip into your arms and let the world know of our love"

"I'm not lying Teana, I love Yugi with all my heart" Atemu gave Yugi a loving kiss on his forehead, even though he had done it many times before Yugi still blushed red. Atemu smirked at Yugi, how he loved that blush of his. Yugi and Atemu got lost in their own world before Teana loudly spoke out.

"There's no way you can love that runt over me!!" Atemu flashed his eyes dangerously at Teana before continuing.

"Do not call Yugi a runt or anything that demeans him in any way or you will be punished"

The fire in Teana's eyes died down before she walked off, to her room most likely. Atemu Hugged Yugi before picking up Yugi bridle style. Yugi eeped as he went up then blushed madly. Atemu smirked before leading him back into the palace. Atemu was making it a silent statement that Yugi was the one he loved, but if you looked at all the public affection Yugi had received it really wasn't that silent.

Yugi just closed his eyes and wasn't even paying attention to where Atemu was carrying him. Yugi didn't care as long as he was Atemu. Atemu smiled down on his little angel his aibou, not only was she smiling at Yugi he was also smiling at the fact that Teana had finally been told off. Atemu gently carried his aibou to his room when he was suddenly stopped.

"Atemu what the hell are you doing" Atemu gritted his teeth before answering

"I'm going to my room father"

"Why do you have that peasant in your arms?"

"He's not a peasant father, he is my lover"

"You may bed him, but he is not your lover I forbid you" Atemu glared harshly.

"I'm not going to bed him, I love him and there is nothing you can do about it"

Atemu just glared at his father for all it was worth, but his father glared just as harshly back. Yugi was starting to feel uncomfortable in his current position. Atemu's father stepped forward and looked like he was going to hit his on when someone steeped in front of him before he could get hit. Kaigara stood defiantly in front of the pharaoh with a red mark on her cheek that begun to bleed.

"Is there a problem here pharaoh?"

"Kaigara, he is my son and I will treat him so"

"Not on my watch, Atemu go ahead and go to your room"

"Don't you dare go Atemu"

Atemu looked at Kaigara in indecision a soft tug on his sleeve help make up his mind, he gave a slight nod of thanks before he continued his way down the hall. Yugi looked back at the pharaoh and Kaigara worriedly, but Atemu gave him a smile of reassurance. Atemu opened his door and entered it slowly shutting the door behind him.

Atemu gently laid Yugi onto the bed and he snuggled up next to him. Yugi snuggled up even closer and sighed, content where he was. They stayed like that for awhile, neither saying anything. The fact that they had some time to enjoy each other's company was enough. Atemu was silently thanking the gods that they had brought Yugi to him but also thanking him for sending Kaigara and Kai.

Even though they were the same age she acted the most mature when needed and saved everyone from the wrath of his father more times than one. Not that Atemu couldn't handle himself it just felt nice to have someone protect just a little bit, he felt like a seventeen year old boy with some freedom. He could care less if he was the price or not.

All he wanted was a life that's held Yugi in it with him, at this point in life that's all he needed. Atemu glanced down at Yugi and found out that he had fallen asleep, in the silence. Atemu was glad he was 

finally getting some rest. Since his friends were taken he hadn't slept but a few hours at the most plus he was doing all that training. Atemu was surprised that he hadn't fallen over in exhaustion.

Atemu let his hands run through Yugi's hair then he gently caressed his face. The way he looked so fragile and innocent had charmed him. Atemu continued to stare at Yugi until he stirred slightly but he just snuggled closer and a smile graced his lips. Atemu couldn't help but think that Yugi was born just for him.

Like it was fate that Yugi came to him, that it was fate that he had an itch to go exploring in the desert. That he was at that particular spot at that time just so he could find him. A small fragile dragon to a child like teen that entered his heart so fast it was imposable to see coming.

And with him he brought Jou for Seth, maybe the gods were smiling upon him, or maybe it was fate, or maybe it was just dumb luck at this point he really didn't care, and he would bet that Yugi didn't care that much either. Long ago when he and Seth were little kids they both knew that they would never find true love, boy were they wrong to a tee.

Atemu could feel himself slipping and he gave up on keeping himself awake. The next thing he knew someone was knocking furiously at his door. He grunted glared at the door, before he gave his consent to open the door Kaigara half slammed the door open. At first Atemu was furious but closer inspection revealed a very pissed and tired, bloody Kaigara.

"We are leaving now!"

"Why, might I ask?" Yugi sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"There is not much I can teach you here anymore, 2 where we are going is safer to a certain degree, and 3 because I can't stand your father anymore"

"I'm assuming that's what all the blood and oncoming bruises are?"

"Yes but trust me, I did more damage to him then he did to me"

"Where are we going?"

"To the demon city"

"Are you nuts?!" Atemu was just recalling what her father had done recently, and she wanted to go to the hidden city full of them?

"Yes trust me my reputation still stands solid nobody will mess with you except my father but he won't touch us besides, I just kick his ass again"

"As I recall didn't he kick your ass"

"Well excuse me if I was retraining myself a bit so I wouldn't go demon on you. Trust me though I have more control of myself then ever I can go full out now" she smirked at the thought.

"Have you talked to Seth about it?"

"Yes and he wasn't happy about it either"

"I would imagine so"

"Yes well gather up something's you want, because I'm not wasting any more time here then I have to, meet by the stables"

With that said she closed the door and went on her way. Atemu slightly taken back just shook his head and his gaze shifted to Yugi who was wide awake now. Yugi got up and began to gather some clothes and He joined him. Yugi had some outfits and since he didn't have anything else he was content with what he had.

Atemu also packed some clothes and some jewelry and when Yugi wasn't looking hid a small box from view. They sleepily made their way to the stables, Kai was already waiting for them. They packed up their horse, Atemu figured they just share one. Seth and Jou came shortly afterward, and packed their own horse. Yugi was having a hard time stifling a yawn but managed it. Kai and Kaigara's horses were already packed and ready to go, and he was wondering what could be keeping her from coming.

"I suggest you get on your horses and be ready to run like the wind" Kai said

"Why would we need to run?" Seth asked.

"Because Kaigara can't leave anyplace without raising a little hell, that's why"

Just as he finished Kaigara came running toward them with a smirk placed on her face. She jumped on her horse quickly tied the sack she had in her hands on the horse and jutted forward. In the distance you could hear the Pharaoh yell so loud Atemu swore that the whole world could him. He nagged his horse forward and off they were into the sunset.

Once they hit the desert Kaigara couldn't help herself from laughing like a maniac. Kai just sighed and gave her that what-the-hell-did-you-this-time look. She just kept on smirking to the point that he was beginning to get curious. They rode into the desert seeming to have no real destination. The eventually came to an oasis and Kaigara said that they still had a full day of travel so they would rest here for the night.

Kai set out to make a fire and Kaigara set everyone's sleeping areas up. Kai also began to cook their dinner over the fire. Atemu could here Seth grumbling the whole time. Atemu couldn't help at smile at his cousin, he was just spoiled. They ate in relatively comfortable silence until everyone went o there little bundle of blankets.

Yugi once again snuggled up to him and he shivered slightly. The thing with the desert is that it's super hot during the day, and super cold during the night. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi and gave him a kiss on the lips. Yugi blushed madly but leaned forward a bit to continue the kiss. The y parted when 

they need for air became too much. Yugi looked a little dazed and he had a smile on his face and his blush never leaving.

"I love you aibou" Atemu snuggled up to Yugi.

"I love you to Atemu" Yugi snuggled closer and they drifted off to sleep no longer cold and filled with warmth from the inside.

Atemu woke up to the sound of shuffling, he slowly shifted away from Yugi and let the blankest snuggle him, and he walked in the direction of the sounds. Kai was starting to pack up their things and left out the things that they would need for when everyone woke up. Kai gave him a smile before continuing his work. After a few minutes he finished and walked over to the fire that hadn't been there just a few seconds ago. Slightly confused Atemu just sat down, Kai offered him a cup of tea and he took it.

"Quiet when no one's up" Kai said

"Sure is"

"You're worried aren't you?"

"About going to a city full of demons that enjoy killing human, yes I would think so"

"Well I can see how you could be worried but really you haven't anything to be worried about"

"So you tell me"

"The thing is Atemu Kaigara really hadn't had the chance to be a kid, so this may seem a little extreme but it's quite necessary. I have already told you the story about her, well a part of it anyway. She thinks of all of you as her brothers"

"Really?" Atemu exclaimed somewhat surprised

"Ye she does, you all become part of her family just like that"

Atemu sat in silence and brooded about what he just heard. He continued to drink the tea he was given and felt an odd surge of energy flow through him, he looked at Kai questioningly.

"Terzean tea, it gives you an energy boost that your body uses through the day, quite nice actually"

Atemu continued to drink the tea until it was gone, he stared at his empty cup in dismay. Kai gently took it and refilled it but with a different tea. They continued to talk and as everyone was beginning to wake he started to cook everyone's meals. Of course Kaigara was the last to wake but was the first to be done eating. Everyone packed up and was just about to mount their horses when Kaigara stopped him and Seth.

"Well I got a present for you two" She threw to shiny gold objects toward them. They both caught them and their eyes widened at what they held. Seth had the millennium rod in his hands and he held the millennium puzzle in his. She just smirked before getting on her horse.

"Since those technically belong to you two anyway I grabbed them before we left"

"How?"

"It was nothing really, anyway let's get moving"

They continued to make their way once again into the desert with once again no definite destination. Atemu often wondered if they knew where they were going. But during the whole time he just made pleasant conversation and with each step the horses made Kaigara seemed to grow in excitement.

After hours of walking Kai stopped everyone and so did Kaigara. The climbed off the horses and walked forward a bit they began to chant and before them a door appeared. A sliding window opened and a guy with sharp pointed ears, slanted eyes, and demon irises appeared.

"What the hell do you pansies want?"

"For you to let us in before I cut your fucking head off" Kaigara spoke.

"Oh spicy I see, but you have humans with you"

"I don't fucking care let us in before I decide to make my own entrance"

"I don't think humans are allowed, the only thing their good for is eating and killin"

"Ok then how about I give you my name and that should make your mind up"

"What name could you give me that would change my mind?"

"Does Kaigara demon of the Night ring a bell?"The demon went pale before he nodded stiffly and opened up the doors.

"Good boy, someone values their life'

She got back on the horse ad leaded the way. They walked along many streets full of demons. A lot of the glared others stared hungrily others smiled warmly. A few demons even made attacks but Kaigara and Kai cut them down quickly and left their dead corpse on the streets. After awhile the demons got the message. Atemu was amazed to say the least there were many things the same about any other city but this one had many things he never had seen before. They all wore clothing that he only read inn picture books from others lands.

They reached a building that looked like a mix between a castle and palace. Kaigara left her horse at the stables and rushed inside. Kai lead them in, the place was amazing some many things he wanted to know about. Yugi eyes even widened at all the new things he had never thought could exist. All of a 

sudden an explosion was heard from somewhere in the castle. Atemu clutched Yugi and Seth did the same with Jou, but he lessened his hostility when he heard Kai sigh and heard Kaigara chuckle.

"Another failed experiment" Kaigara said while smiling.

"That or Dark Hearts was in there again"

"One of the two"

Atemu looked at them just then at a top of a staircase a girl squealed. The girl tackled Kaigara and sent her tumbling to the ground. A boy appeared before them and sighed heavily but was grinning madly. Atemu and Seth were confused by the strange exchange.

"Well hello there sister" The boy said.

"Yay, sis is home!" the girl squeaked.

"Let go of me before I die" the girl let go but was still hyper it looked like. The boy turned to them.

"And who are they?"

* * *

Ha even more new characters!! I bet some of you never thought that we would even go back to the demon city!! To tell you all the truth I wasn't really planning to go back to it either, it was just an idea to fill some plot holes but I think this turned out for the better. I think this will make it more exciting, I cant believe I'm putting this story more toward the fantasy side…oh well.

Kai- I don't want to deal with them

Kaigara- well to bad there in the story now!

Kai- :sighs: fine if I have to

Kaigara- I think they will add a nice twist to the characters

Kai- whatever

Yugi &Atemu- Please review!!


	10. A figure from the Past

Ok I Know people I'm almost a whole freaking week late but I really didn't have a clue what I should do for this chapter I'm sorry don't kill me!! :Readers lower torched and weapons: Ok good anyway, I really had a tough time with this chapter more so then the others before them. I did some foreshadowing…I think anyway I just want you to all enjoy it, even if its shorter than usual.

Kai- she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Kaigara- I do own some of the characters so don't go stealing them!

* * *

Seth and Atemu as well as Yugi and Jou looked surprised at the two new figures before them. They hadn't expected to have some girl random hug Kaigara to death nor have a calm collected boy ask who they are. The boy stood there looking at them through curious eyes. The girl that was still standing or fidgeting in place turned and looked at them. She squealed once again before she tackled Yugi into a fierce hug.

Atemu widened his eyes but let the girl hug Yugi it happened with Kaigara so why bother stopping her. Kai just sighed and heard him mumble under his breath. The boy just rolled his eyes, before continuing his gaze at them. The gaze wasn't just looking at them it was if he was anticipating something the gaze made Yugi shudder.

"No brother there not be studied or experimented on I don't think that would bode well with them or me"

"Ok just wandering"

"I'm sure you just were anyway, these are my siblings the one hugging Yugi to death is my sister Dark Hearts and this one is my brother Dark Sory "

Everyone gave curious stares at the siblings. Dark Hearts finally let go of Yugi and hugged her sister again, Kaigara tried to shrug her off but was unable to. Kai had disappeared from the scene but none seemed to notice. Kaigara started to whine to her sister to let go but she simply refused. Sory finally cracked a smile at the scene before him.

Someone in a frilly type dress came from the stairs in a rush and with a big smile. She had long dirty blonde hair and dog ears that gently lay against her hair. She had bright brown red eyes that shown with excitement. She stopped right in front of Kaigara and bowed respectfully.

"Nali!" Kaigara exclaimed happily

"Hello mistress welcome home"

"Aw cut the mistress crap you know what to call me"

"Old habits die hard Kaigara"

"I know trust me I know" She gave a wide smile to Nali before her sister finally let go and Kaigara gave a small hug to Nali. She let go and began chatting with her, Atemu noticed that not only did Nali have dog ears but a tail as well. Also that Kaigara had openly let her demon form take over her human one. Seth seemed a bit overwhelmed but hid it very well.

Eventually Seth had edged toward Dark Sory and begun conversing with him. Seth was enjoying himself and was learning many new things while Jou just hung onto his arm looking around in wonder. Atemu on the other hand was just standing there bored that he had nobody to talk to. Yugi was hanging onto his gently and he could hear his stomach rumble.

Kaigara seemed to have noticed this and smiled as if on Cue Nali came back and whispered in her ear. Kaigara cat ears perked up and he rushed off. Kai entered the room and sighed heavily. Atemu stared at his and realized that he did it a lot. He walked over to them and begun to speak.

"Since Kaigara momentarily forgot about us, dinner is done"

"Finally" Dark Sory muttered and began to walk off

"Just follow Sory he knows the way"

Atemu grabbed a hold of Yugi's hand and followed them out. Jou just walked next to Seth just being content as he could be at the moment. They all still gawked the whole way there, when two large doors opened to reveal a large table and food on almost every inch on it. Atemu thought it seemed appropriate with Kaigara's hunger combined with Jou's they needed every bit of food they could find.

They all sat and ate and chatted just like they were all family. Not a moment seemed awkward as if they had been here all along. After Dinner was done and over with, and to Atemu's surprise every bit of food gone and eaten. They had maids take them to rooms that would be theirs. Exhausted they all settle into their fluffy bed and drifted away. And so the weeks passed by.

They have been living here for just a few months and already there was a change among everyone. Everyone dressed up in the strange clothing Yugi and Jou wore loose fitting clothing that hung uselessly at their sides. Seth went for the more regal look or spoiled as Atemu called it. And he himself found the gift that was black leather.

Oh he loved the way that the leather hugged him tightly and showed every muscle and curve he possessed. It was definitely his calling in life to wear leather and he couldn't help that every time Yugi looked at him either he blushed madly or lust filled gaze took over his face. Of course it really didn't matter to him how Yugi looked at him as long as he loved him it didn't matter none.

As far as their teaching got it was increased dramatically, Yugi was still trained in the way of the dragon but were also taught some magic spells. Seth and him were mostly magic users so spells and incantations were shoved into their brains. Jou on the others hand just couldn't grasp the magic all too well so he was trained in hand to hand combat which he enjoyed thoroughly.

They were all taught magic but they were also all trained in the way of the sword which also happened to be Kaigara's and Kai's favorite weapon of choice. Seth rather he used spells which he accelerated at and was constantly using them instead of a sword. Jou rather he use he use his fist then swords but learned to use one none the less. The fact that they felt to comfortable with this new world and all of its fantasy like atmosphere wasn't the weirdest thing to happen to them yet.

"Malik-pretty come back!"

"Leave me alone Marik"

"Never!"

He just shook his head as Malik ran pass him followed by Marik. They both appeared along with Ryou and Bakura at the door and just walked in. Like the whole we want to kill you and we kidnapped your friends never happened. Kaigara to his surprise let them in and even gave them rooms for couple only of course. It was surprise enough that they came but another surprise that they fell in love with their look a likes as well.

Stranger yet was that they all seemed to bond so well with each other, even he could somewhat call himself a friend with the Bakura and Marik which was scary to admit. What he couldn't shake off was the fact that Kaigara and Kai seemed to progressively more jumpy and less happy as the days went on. It was they expected something bad to happen any day now and it worried him to no end.

By now everyone got used to the sight of seeing demons and there many forms about the city, on the rare occasions they were allowed to venture in the city. The demons all looked at them in strange ways and longing ways as well. Although none made a move toward them, some were friendly to them but he couldn't be sure if they were faking it. The danger was everywhere in the city that much was true without a doubt.

He had to wonder why though, why all this preparation, why all the training, no matter how much he asked himself he just wasn't getting any answers. They were lessening on the training now it was mostly about just knowledge. Learn as much as you can and as much as you want it seemed like. Kaigara and Kai weren't around as much always busy or gone. It made him wonder if they really were going to betray them but he rethought that , and his answer was no they weren't.

If they had other plans in mind they would have acted on them already. And they had put themselves in danger in order to keep them safe. Atemu was idle wandering about the mansion castle….thing whatever they called it. He had yet to explore all of its corridors and mysteries and he doubt that he would know them all.

He stopped at a peculiar door, on the outside it appeared to be like any other door you would find but he could feel energy on the other side. A bone chilling pressure against his own soul and body and an eerie feeling of dread and unhappiness swept through him like never before. He wanted to leave and ignore it the very presence however seemed to have a hold on him that he could not escape. Whatever it was it was drawing him in like a fly to honey.

He slowly turned the knob on the door and entered the cold room. The room struck him as feminine it was adorned with elegant cloths and jewelry most expensive. Yet the room also struck that whoever lived in this room was a strong willed woman and very stubborn, whether he knew that because of the room or air he knew not.

The room was dusty and the sheets we aging with a slight tint of yellow, no one had been in this room for years. Almost as he was possessed he touched the sheets and let his hands gently graze the surface. Even with age and no care the sheets were as soft and any blankets that he had ever touched. Suddenly the room was less cold and warmth spread through the room. Surprised he turned around only to face a beautiful woman.

He took a step back with a look of curiosity and astonishment. Surely he would have heard someone walk in behind him. He saw the Lady's eyes shown with amusement and she gave a small chuckle that radiated through the room. She was dressed in no more than a red shirt and pants that were bluish. She had long dark Hair and her skin a bit pale but bright as if it was glowing with its own light. Her eyes the color of brown but with a slight green tint to them. She was long and slender and had an hour glass figure.

"So this is the Dragon child's lover eh?" She said in a voice that rang with ferocity and sweetness at the same time, almost as if her voice was the sound of bells.

"Yugi's? Yes I am and blessed to be so"

"Ahh not taking it for granted I see, very wise see that you don't abuse that. For if you do it will cause much anguish"

"I would never thought to do so"

"Love is a powerful thing and can traverse through time endlessly that is if your love is true which from what I see it most certainly is"

"I could love no one else for I had never felt love toward anyone in my life until his light shined upon me"

"Ah words so true the lift my heart, as they should. You seem troubled may I ask why?" He hesitated but he finally debated that he could share his fears.

"Yes dear friends of mine and in many ways family have me troubled, they have taught me and my companies many things we never dreamed existed, but they seem on edge as if some dark force was coming that I know not"

"And there is and will trouble you for many years to come, it burdens me with knowledge that I cannot give in order to save the ones I love from harm. Yes they is a force out there that is making its way to find you and the dragon child, I can't give much more information for fear that I will cease to exist and ruin that which is set up for the future"

"What is this dark force, how come you know so much, why can't you tell me?"

"I cannot tell you what or who the dark force is, I can tell you who I am I am Kaigara's mother" Dumbfounded he just stare at her. 'This woman cannot be dead look at her skin her face is flushed with life, breath comes forth from her mouth'

"I do not seem so dead do I? I would imagine not the gods have graced me with many things but that is not important now. Atemu prince of Egypt you and your companions share a doom that is inevitable and I cry for the pain soon to come. Atemu you will be called upon to save the world from doom once again but be afraid not for your friends will be with you" A tear graced her face and she quickly wiped it away.

"Can you tell me anymore then that?"

"I could only give you pieces of info that are quite meaningless, No I will say no more and you will not reveal this encounter to anyone else for I will Find you and kill you myself if I do, understood" He nodded quickly and he saw Kaigara flash through her eyes. She nodded and smiled in a way only a mother can and before she left she gently whispered greetings and words of love from his own mother.

As her form disappeared the room returned to normal only the feel of death had vanished and the air was thick of love and care. He stood there for a long time letting tears trail his face that had been stuck since his mother's death. Even in death his mother still cared for him, and he was most grateful that Kaigara's mother was able to transpire her words to him.

He left the room felling relieved and troubled but he put it aside and set out to find Yugi for he had not paid enough attention to him since they had come and he regretting it more and more. He found Yugi in their room with a sad sort of expression on his face and his heart ached at the sight of it. He rushed over and pulled him a fierce hug.

Yugi being a little surprised did nothing for moment before burying his head in Atemu's chest and letting silent tears streamed down his face. He whispered sweet nothingness and waited until Yugi had calmed own enough for him to speak.

"Oh Yugi I have been the most terrible person for not giving you more love and attention and I'm so sorry so so-"Yugi cut him off by giving him a fierce and passionate kiss.

"Forgiven"

"That was easy , but Yu-"

"No buts Atemu you are forgiven the fact that you understood your mistake and showed true regret for it is enough"

"If you say so, but is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"Atemu there is noth—Well there is something you can do for me"

"What is it?!"

"You can stay here and make out with me" Atemu smirked and pulled Yugi tighter and kissed him again with more passion than ever before.

"Anything for you my love"

* * *

Thus ends my crappy chapter I absolutely loath this chapter with a passion. Well he but you all weren't expecting for my dead mother to appear in this fic eh? (Not my real mom she's still alive and kicken!) Yes I thought it was appropriate. I am saddened though because the way this is headed it will only be a couple more chapters before this fic must end. But fear not I have….plans… basically I am planning on writing a sequel but I'm not quite sure what direction I want it to go. On another note I'm rewriting chapter one for this fic because be honest everyone its suxed right? I have another dilemma I wish you my fellow readers to help me with I am in the process of writing a fic called Yaoi High, and I am unsure whether to tie it in with magic or just fantasy in general or if I should leave it as is. I want your opinions I want them now!!

Seth- Thats a lot of words

Kaigara- You know whats bigger then that?

Seth- No what?

Kaigara- Your ego

Seth-Shut up!

Kaigara- anyway please review!!

Kaigara- anyway please review!!


	11. Calm before the Strom

Ok I know I'm like two weeks late but I've been really busy. It was the end of first quarter so I had to tie up some loose ends. I'm also in a total slump mode. I don't know what to write and I really don't feel like doing anything kinda lazy….. Anyway enjoy this last chapter before all hell breaks loose.

Kai-she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Kaigara- I do however do own some of my own characters no stealing!

* * *

She paced her room impatiently waiting for it to happen but knew that it wasn't going to. She roared in frustration. Being patent and sitting idly by was not something she did she was a go do it and get it done now girl. He was coming and she twitched at the knowledge un like everyone else she had felt him once before so she could feel him growing in power it was by accident and sheer luck that the one time she encountered him that she lived.

This is why they had been training the Yugi and his friends so that they could stop him from tearing the world from its seems and slaughtering everyone he would not side with him. He was a terrible creature from the deepest depths of the shadow realm created from twisted thoughts, hate and anger, and there he festered until some idiots in the demon world gave him an opening allowing him to come to this plane.

Yugi would able to stop them with the combined force of his friends, but he had been building and growing power she was not so sure any longer. She sighed once again and shifted in place, she wished Kai was there to comfort her. To tell her that everything would be fine and that together they could defeat any foe.

Kai had to leave in order to find the disappearing smith to reinforce their blades for the fight that was inevitable. Best smith in the city but she always changed locations or disappeared for month's sometimes even years at a time. Frustrating, definitely so. Her worries seemed to pile more and more every day until she sweared by the gods she would explode. To tell the truth she was scared very scared she would not admit it aloud or to anyone but herself.

She was afraid to be a monster but that seemed such a small fear compared to what she was feeling now. The fear was so great that in order not to worry the others she shut herself in her room and told everyone she was researching. She hadn't been sleeping well and her muscles had grown tired and shaky. Her eyes were dull in color and she was beginning to pale.

Seeing herself in the mirror she grimaced at her own reflection. Oh she was a mess and she knew it, yet she couldn't help it. She was so worried she was physically getting sick, in her mind that was pathetic. A demon should face any foe and cower before no one and rush to battle field with such force that her foes would cower before her. She would then lope off their head with her mighty broad sword Black Sabbeth. She would then smirk as their blood spilled to the ground and stained her clothes.

Then she would walk away from the battle unscathed and one more foe stronger then before with a little more experience and a little wiser. That is how it should be but yet her she feared a foe she had only seen once and was glad for it, what would her mother think of her? Oh she could hear her mother talking to her now and she knew what she would say.

"Kaigara its ok to fear an opponent but do not let that fear show, or let it fester within you. It would only succeed in making you weaker and doubt your own abilities and if that happens then you have already lost the battle before it even begun. Stand up broaden you stance lift your sword hold your head high and face them with a face of a winner, strike fast and hard let your instincts guide your swing and let the fire of victory burn within you"

That's what her mother would say, you think she learned her swordsmanship from someone else? She learned everything from her mom. She paced around the room again not sure what to do. She went over to her bed and lazily fell on it. Her room consisted of a few colors red, black, and a few strays of others, some gold and silver here and there.

She had a bed with sheets with patterns two dressers a very large closet a bathroom a vanity, not that she used it much. A desk and lots of book shelve containing many works, mostly fiction but she had a few nonfiction books too. She sat on her bed becoming irritated for what seemed like an eternity before she gave an inhuman growl and walked out of her room.

She roughly stalked down the hall unwanting to do anything but wanting to do something. She passed the kitchen and paused before she quickly entered it. She then began to eat vast amounts of food. When she finished in the kitchen looked like it had been raided by thieves. She gave a small smile before leaving and heading to a place she knew all too well.

She walked into the training room, it had various weapons lain about but she only wanted one weapon, a sword. She summoned her magic and another of her favorite blades appeared in her hands. Its name was Green stalker. It was incrusted with a few emeralds and the blade was mixed with some unusual metals causing it to have a permanent green tint to it.

She raised the blade above her head and let it came down. It gave a small high pitched whistle as it sliced through the air. She shivered at the sound of it, she then proceeded to go through many complicated moves killing nonexistent enemy's .Her body twisted and turned easily and she was no longer just Kaigara but she was part of the sword. They were no longer two different entities they were one and Green Stalker thrummed and whistled in the air with pleasure.

She couldn't help but a smile crawl on her face, the world around her disappeared it was just them her and the sword as one. Her body twisted and turned she flipped swung and parried. She looked like a dancer on a stage, but she danced the deadly kind. After what seemed too little of time she stopped the world came back into view and she became just her again. She was finally aware that she had a vista or and she looked at him with a smile. Yugi had been sitting against the wall and out of the way while she practiced.

"Hi Yugi, how long have you been sitting there?"

"About three hours"

"Seriously I've been here for three hours?!"

"Just about yea, you were amazing you never looked like that when you teach us. You were beautiful too; I have never seen something so…magical"

"Uh-thanks"

She looked into his eyes and she could see the admiration in them. She stood there thinking for a moment before she smiled a bit sheepish and lifted up her sword and let the light gently caress its edge. It glittered a soft green glow on the floor, and the green flecks danced about.

"How are you able to get to that point when sword playing?"

"You see Yugi every blade is alive it's a living creature just like us. Depending on how you take care of it is how well the blade will perform. You can't think of it as a hunk of metal you swing around, it becomes an extension of your arm and you become one with it. It's no longer you and the sword it's just you. It becomes a part of who you are as a person. Especially when you forged the blade yourself. The blade gains even more power when you name it."

"What's this blades name?"

"This blades name is Green Stalker"

"Sounds nasty"

"It has defeated many enemies"

"What's your favorite sword?"

"That's easy Black Sabbeth"

"Isn't that the one you always carry around?"

"It is, but he needs to be reinforced, so that the blade is as strong as it was the day I got him"

Yugi gave a big yawn before continuing to nod his head up and down. She just smiled at him, he looked so innocent and cute you would hardly believe that such a small teen could transform into a fearsome dragon. Yugi eyes closed and she thought he had fallen asleep when he sleepily opened up is eyes again. Like a small child Yugi seemed to nap and sleep a lot when the opportunity presented itself.

"Tired?"

"I had a long night is all" His eyes went vibrant and bright before a very deep shade of red crawled onto his face.

"I see" She raised an eyebrow and then smiled.

"I didn't do anything bad it was I just couldn't sleep"

"Uh huh I bet you couldn't with Atemu breathing on your neck or kissing the hell outta of ya"

"Wha- wha! No we didn't do anything like that I mean-"

"Yugi you're a bad liar, and it's fine really it is just don't make too much of a mess my maids have to clean that you know"

"What do you think we did?!"

"I'm just saying"

'Deny all you want Yugi but your red as a tomato, that and it was impossible not to hear all the moans echoing through the halls'

Then an explosion sounded through the halls. She turned to see a section of wall completely turned to ruble and her father standing there all high and mighty. 'Is it me or do lots of explosions like to follow me where ever I go?' Her father was standing there with a smirk on his face before he ran toward her. She quickly raised her sword to block his own.

Just like she was practicing she let the world around her disappear and become with the sword and began to dance. She twisted and turned and parried not a single blow landing on her, she gave a triumphant smirk. Her father scowled and began to move at a faster pace which she matched. They kept going faster until it was almost impossible to see them, their swords scraping so fast sparks flared overtime they touched. Eventually they both stopped and she put her sword aside.

"Make sure you put the wall back"

"And if I don't?"

'Then I have to fix it and I don't want to"

"Lazy ass child of mine"

"I heard that"

"Good you were suppose to"

Darkness walked through the blown through wall and it rebuild itself after he went through. She looked at Yugi who's face had astonishment written all over it. She gave a wry smile before she used magic to send her sword back into its hiding space, a space where it could rest for eternity and never rust with age or neglect.

"I know I have a messed up family"

"I wasn't going to say anything"

"I doubt that why don't you go and find Yami I bet he's lonely without you"

"I have been gone a while…"

"Go on go!"

"Ok bye!"

She watched Yugi hurry off, and she sighed again. She was alone for the time being she looked out the near window it was mid afternoon perfect time for a cat nap. She padded over into the next room and fell onto the couch. Not realizing how exhausted she was she fell asleep and then she silently transformed into a small black cat.

* * *

Ryou was wandering out in the large garden that covered a few acres of land. He just had stumbled upon it when he dared venture outside. He had been wondering in the garden for probably a couple of hours and Bakura was bound to be wondering where he was. But the allure of the mini forest was too great to ignore.

He saw so many different vibrant plants he knew no name for them nor had he seen them before. He was completely relaxed in the forest garden he felt no danger here like he always felt everywhere else well except when he was snuggled with Bakura of course. He kept walking until a bright red flower caught his eyes.

He walked over as he did he saw the flower raise its bud, startled he took a step back. The flower cocked its head to the side and seemingly looked in his direction. He looked at it and its red petals, the sweet smell was wafting in the air. It was almost irresistible. He took a step forward and took a closer look at it. It had small jagged teeth and had small eyes on the sides blending in with the rest of its body.

"Who's a pretty flower" he cooed over the flower and he let his hand pet the flower. It thrummed happily. He wondered how such a thing was possible but he was too busy telling it things. It listened and thrummed, and even chirped a few times. He was so engrossed in the flower he didn't hear footsteps until someone spoke.

"Blood bells"

"Oh Kaigara it's you"

"Yes its me, you know blood bells eat humans"

"What?!" He gasped alarmed.

"That is if you don't make friends with it, seems to me you have an affinity with plants and creatures alike"

"Blood bells huh"

He began to absent mindly petting the dangerous flower once again, feeling no hostility from it only friendliness. He quite liked the flower and wished it could go with him. As if it could read his mind the blood bell let its vines wrap around his arm. Hugging him, so it looked like.

"Huh funny, seems like that blood bell taking a liking to you"

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all, it just that particular blood bell never like anyone much, we have a hard time feeding it without it eating our arms"

"What's it eat?'

"Meat, but it still needs some sunlight too"

"I like him very much"

"I see that"

He looked over and she looked very thoughtful. The blood bell wrapped its vines tighter on his arms and he began to pet it once more. It thrummed once more, a happy sound. He couldn't help but let a smile pass on his face. He grabbed something out of his bag, a piece of dried meat.

"Here ya go" He held out the meat and the blood bell snatched it up quickly. He patted its head once more before getting up. He told Kaigara he was heading back and told the blood bell he would be back tomorrow if he wasn't busy. He wandered about before finding the path he was walking on. He headed to his room.

He saw Bakura sleeping peacefully on the bed he went over and absent mindly ran his hands through his unruly hair. Eventually he fell asleep, soon afterward Bakura wrapped his arms around his thin frame and sighed contently. He drifted off back to sleep not knowing what the next day would bring to them.

* * *

I know not my bets chapter by far like I said before slump mode….meh….Anyway I have so many fics I've started in my folders I have no idea which one to choose. And I'm still debating whether to make a sequel to this one….To much thinking. Well I hope you somewhat enjoyed this chapter.

Seth- even though she's the worst writer in existence please review

Kaigara-…..I am

Jou- look she's all depressed now

Kaigara- it's ok Jou ill just make sure something bad happens to him in the next chapter

Seth- you wouldn't dare :glares:

Kaigara-:smirks: I would


	12. The end or is it?

The sky was covered in thick clouds of blackness and the air was thick with the stench of death and newly spilled blood. There were screams of horror, battle cries could be heard and the many clinks of swords smashing together were distinct. The evil lord of darkness had come far too soon then anyone could have imagined. Zork was here and he was winning.

Everyone had been scattered about when the fighting started. Yugi was in his dragon fork fighting off many of the shadow beings that served their dark master. Seth and Jou had their dragons out and were fighting side be side. Bakura was also separated on the far side of the field doing everything he could to protect Ryou, since he never had been properly taught how to summon a shadow creature.

Marik was opposite of Bakura on the battle field protecting Malik since he had never been taught how to summon forth a monsters either. Atemu was trying to get close to Yugi but the shadow being kept pushing him farther away with their fighting. Kai and Kaigara were close to one another relying on their swords instead of their claws to fight, they had also summoned their monsters which were fighting with them.

Hours have passed since the fighting had begun and they were all tired from endless fighting. Even Kai and Kaigara who were demons with seeming ceaseless amount of energy had begun to slow down. Yugi let another shadow ball release from his mouth and he incinerated a group of flying shadow beings. Then one the shadow beings embedded its talons into his shoulder causing him to fall and crash into the earth.

He struggled but it held on then the nearest beings turned and began to attack him. He felt an overwhelming power rise from his belly and he let it loose through his mouth. Felt and intense heat flow through from his mouth and slide pass his teeth. A great billow of fire was streaming from his mouth setting fire to his enemies. Kicking the last of them off he let loose another billow freeing up space so he could fly upward.

The battle continued with no results soon they were all tired and weary and their fighting began to slip. And without seeming to notice they all found each other again in the middle of the battle field. Fighting as one unit. Kaigara had tried to heal their wounds with magic which required energy which she had none to spare now. She had a terrible gash wound on her shoulder but she went on swinging her sword.

Kai was unscathed with the exception of a few scratches, and was skillfully covering for Kaigara without her notice of it. Atemu had some deep cuts but was fighting with Yugi, he had long since reverted back to his human form and he was using a sword to fight now. Bakura and Marik were fighting to protect Ryou and Malik who were fighting with swords they had acquired through the mist of fighting.

They were more efficiently fighting because they hadn't been fighting that long. As the fighting dragged on Atemu was briefly separated from Yugi who was barely holding on his own. A shadow being rushed forward and was about to pierce him with his rusty sword there was nothing Yugi could do as he was fighting another. He was waiting for the searing pain but it never came.

Beside him was Kaigara who sputtered blood as the enemies blade jutted out from her she cursed loudly and quickly lopped off his head with a quick swing from her sword. She uttered a quick spell that created a small weak barrier around him. He tried to get through but it would let him. She stood up as she pulled out the sword, a river of blood gushed out of her and she continues to fight as nothing happened.

"Kaigara are you mad let me out of here you're going to die" he screamed.

"Yugi shut up, if you die the whole fucking world dies the least I can do is keep you alive" she sputtered more blood.

"No let me out I have to help fight with you, you can't afford to lose more energy protecting me" he pounded the barrier but to no avail.

"Sorry Yugi but you need to rest a bit before you fight anymore"

She turned around and gave him a sad smile. He knew that at the moment she wasn't going to let him out she was going to fight to the death. Atemu reached him and saw Kaigara condition his eyes widened but he saw that he was safe and continued to fight. Yugi huddled up and began to cry. Then he heard a booming voice and all the shadow beings backed away fleeing.

"It's useless to fight against me"

"Shut your mouth Zork" He was a big mass of shadows with pointed horns and sharp claws and teeth.

"Kaigara your tongue is sharp yet your bleeding to death before me, tell me how does it feel to have no hope"

"I may be dying but there is always hope" she paused and gave a smirk "Beside were going to kick your ass"

Kai came and stood by her together they looked as if nothing could break them down. Zork didn't seem daunted by this instead he laughed. He laughed so hard the sands began to shake and shift Yugi barley caught it but a swift movement caught his eye and the laughing stopped. He looked around but everyone seemed to be right where they were. On Zork's face was a long deep cut bleeding.

Zork scowled, aiming his hatred at Kaigara. Kaigara let a smirk play on her mouth, she was still bleeding but not as much she was white as ghost and it was a wonder why she was even still standing. She defiantly began to swing her sword at him, soon everyone joined in.

It was almost an unbearably sight for him as he watched them throw their lives away. No matter how many spells were cats or swords drawn they were thrown back twice as hard. He was still surprised of how they were even standing. Zork still stood without much damage laughing, laughing at their attempts to throat him that when it dawned on Yugi. They weren't going to win and all his friends and family were going to die.

Atemu was going to die, he was going to die in a battle that was meant for him, no he couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let Atemu die not for him he wasn't worthy of Atemu. Somewhere from deep within himself he found a power that he knew as there that he never unlocked and would never unlock again.

He changed to his dragon form but instead of being small and fragile he grew ten times that, he burst free from the shield and flew high above the sands. His scales glittered the sands his eyes piercing the very air, his glare fixed on the enemy who started back with surprise and hatred. Zork glared at him btu did not laugh for he knew that the opponent before him was as much stronger then the puny dragon that he was faced with before.

Yugi let out a roar that rattled the sands and the very earth, he was no longer a friendly dragon he was a dragon who thirsted for blood. He lunged his fore claws at Zork and penetrated his flesh causing dark blood to spill from the wound. Zork clamped his shoulder surprised with the power Yugi lunged again managing to clip the other shoulder.

Yugi kept his claws busy as flames seared Zork's flesh. Blood stained the golden sands of Egypt as Yugi continued to ruthlessly fight. Soon Zork was heaving from exhaustion and blood loss and he could barley manage to stand up. Yugi let out a roar of triumph as he prepared for the final blow. The blow that would take his life energy to vanquish the enemy to ensure he never rose to harm Atemu ever again.

His whole body tremored and his body glowed with a golden light so bright it blinded everyone. With a final blow of his claws Yugi killed Zork and his body faded into nothingness. As the light faded Yugi landed with a thump and his converted back to his human from. Atemu rushed forward and hugged Yugi for dear life. Yugi breathing was labored and was shallow he knew he didn't have much time.

"Atemu"

"Yes Yugi my love?"

"I want…you to know I will always love you"

"Yugi shh your going to be fine" Atemu had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Live for me ok?"

"Yugi don't leave me, you can't"

"I….Love you…Atemu" Yugi went still in his arms"

"Yugi!" Atemu let out an anguished cry and sobbed into Yugi robs.

Kaigara limped Kai beside her every step she took with a large gash in his stomach. She looked on dismayed disappointed in herself knowing what just happened she decided to tell everyone. Soon everyone was gather around. She took a deep shaky breathe before speaking.

"He used his Light force"

"What?" Seth asked

"Basically dragons can take their remaining life force and use it to vanquish any evil, but the price is high as you see the end results of using it.

Atemu was very silent he was murmuring In Yugi's ears memories of their short time together things that could have been and things that will be. Then he suddenly lashed out in hysterics everyone turned to gap at him. Even his cousin Seth was surprised by the sudden outburst.

"What am I going to do without you…I… I can't live without you maybe before….but now…..I shall not return until his soul is reincarnated!" Then he summoned the power of the puzzle as he sent his souls into its dark corridors then the puzzle exploded into many golden fragments. His body went limp and his breathing stopped as if he had died.

Everyone was in stunned silence slowly Kaigara began to pick up the pieces and Kai rushed to help. Soon after all the pieces were picked up they set off to the palace silently they picked up the bodied of the Atemu and Yugi. Kaigara stayed and looked at the sands before her letting a dark cloud cover her heart. "A sad day today, I have failed them I failed them both" she whispered as she followed her companions.

Kaigara sat in the tomb of Atemu and Yugi drinking down warm alcohol with Kai beside her. It had been almost a week since the battle and today they both knew was their last in world of the living. They said nothing for they knew not even magic could heal the wound they had received only because of their demon stamina had they been able to live this long but today they were going to die and she looked forward to it.

She drank more and more till she could drink no more. Kai pulled her into his lap and she cried. Kai hugged her as his vision began to fade. Her too was fading as she was being pulled into the darkness of death.

"You know what Kai how about a contest?"

"Even on the brink of death you still are a pain in my ass"

"Yup let's see who lives longer"

"Ok till then what shall we talk about"

"I hope we will meet in the next life, and maybe I won't fail them" Her went downcast they sat for a long time saying nothing their heartbeats getting fainter and slower each minute. Soon silence was broken. "ok I give up Kai you win" all he did was give her a kiss and hugged her. Soon as the Ra set their heartbeats stopped as one and their lives ended.

Ok people that's it's the end I hope you satisfied well I know your not but stop complaining I had such a hard time with this alright? I do plan on sequel I also plan on a few other fics I have already stared so be joyful I'm sick so I'm going to cut this short neh? Please review


End file.
